Explosión
by o-Yunalesca-o
Summary: Se suponía que los problemas se habían ido para no volver. Entonces... ¿Cómo podía estar sucediendo aquello? ¿Cómo había acabado todo tan mal? Y sobre todo... ¿Cómo podía estar de regreso él? Nathan/Duke slash, menciones de Nathan/Audrey, Duke/Audrey, Dwight/Audrey
1. Retorno

**Notas de Yunnie:** Os traigo un pequeño fic de Haven, con la pareja Nathan/Duke como principal. No creo que sea muy largo, entre cuatro o seis capítulos.

Seguramente se notará en el fic, pero la pareja que hacen Audrey y Nathan me encanta. Es sólo que de ellos ya está todo dicho, mientras creo que de estos dos fantásticos chicos quedó mucho por contar.

 **Advertencias:** este fic es yaoi/slash, es decir, la pareja principal son dos hombres. También es muy posible que contenga lemon, es decir, escenas explicitas de sexo. Tema controvertido porque la página no permite contenidos para mayores de edad, pero seamos realistas, el sexo no es solo cosa de adultos. Estáis avisados así que si alguno de los dos temas os incómoda os recomiendo no leer.

 **Disclaimer:** Haven no me pertenece, o posiblemente el final hubiera sido muy distinto y Audrey, Nathan y Duke vivieran los tres juntos como una familia feliz.

 **1\. Retorno**

Entró en la comisaría con el café en la mano. Fuera hacía frío, así que agradecía el contraste de la bebida caliente entre sus manos. Sobre todo él, que durante tanto tiempo no había podido disfrutar de pequeños placeres como ese.

-Buenos días agente Wuornos- le saludó Rafferty, como siempre todo sonrisas y lealtad con él-. Creo que tenemos alguna clase de... ehm... complicación, en la vieja fábrica de conservas- le informó. Desde que hacía poco más de dos años habían acabado los temidos problemas en Haven, todos evitaban utilizar la palabra "problema" para referirse a los altercados normales y corrientes del pueblo, como si el simple hecho de pronunciar la palabra en voz alta pudiera traerlos de vuelta-. Dwight ya ha ido para allí, pero quizás debería acercarse usted también, sólo por si acaso.

A veces tenía la sensación de que por muchos años que Dwight pasara siendo jefe de policía, de alguna manera los agentes de su padre siempre le verían a él como el verdadero líder de la comisaría. No es que a Dwight o a él les preocupara mucho. Trabajaban juntos. Decidían juntos. Y la mayoría de las veces se movían en la misma dirección, así que quien ostentara el nombre del cargo y a quien siguieran los hombres no tenía mayor transcendencia.

-Espera Nathan- le llamó Paige. Su voz le detuvo de forma casi automática y se giró lentamente para encarar a aquella mujer a quien tanto había amado. Ella se acercó con una mueca de fastidio y movimientos pesados a causa del abultado vientre que lucía- Dile a mi marido que si piensa llegar a las tantas más le vale acordarse de avisarme- advirtió, golpeándole en el centro del pecho con un dedo acusador.

-Claro.

-Y tened cuidado, ¿vale? Yo no puedo estar ahí para vigilaros- se llevó una mano al vientre mientras por su cara cruzaba una sincera mueca de preocupación.

-No te preocupes, cuidaré de él- la tranquilizó.

-Más te vale que los dos volváis sanos y salvos, agente Wuornos, o patearé ese culo flacucho que tienes- amenazó justo antes de darse media vuelta para volver al papeleo.

Nathan la contempló en silencio mientras se alejaba, poniendo todo su esfuerzo en que su rostro no reflejara la emoción que le consumía por dentro. Dolía. Dolía tantísimo... A veces deseaba volver a esos días en que su cuerpo no sentía nada y sus emociones parecían estar aletargadas. Antes creía que era una maldición, pero era infinitamente mejor que esa presión que le oprimía el pecho cada vez que pensaba en todo lo que había perdido. Primero había sido a Duke. Su mejor amigo. Su hermano. Alguien que había intentado con todas sus fuerzas apartar de su vida pero que había acabado convertido en el centro de su mundo. Y después a Parker. Cielos, todavía la amaba tanto... Cada vez que la miraba sentía aquel dolor tan profundo e intenso. Y luego la veía sonreír, tan enamorada de Dwight y tan feliz con su nueva vida que sólo podía sonreír con ella y desearles lo mejor. Aunque se le hiciera añicos el corazón.

No le echaba la culpa a Dwight, ni a ella, ni si quiera a los problemas que se la habían llevado y la habían devuelto convertida en una persona diferente. Sabía que la culpa era exclusivamente suya, porque si bien sin Parker no era el mismo, sin Duke... sin Duke no era nada. Y no podía amarla como antaño cuando sentía que le faltaba una parte misma de su alma.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Nathan?- inquirió Rebecca.

Se dio cuenta de que debía haber permanecido allí, inmóvil y absorto en sus pensamientos más tiempo del oportuno. Así que negó con la cabeza y sacó todas aquellas ideas de su cabeza. Había trabajo ahí fuera, en el mundo real.

-Claro, sólo estaba pensando en que pronto no tendremos a Paige aquí- una sonrisa ladeada, cuidadosamente despreocupada-. Parece a punto de explotar.

-Cierto, sólo le queda un mes de embarazo. ¿Deberíamos preparar una fiesta para cuando nazca el bebé?- preguntó la mujer.

-Esa es una muy buena idea. ¿Te encargas?

Rafferty asintió encantada con la perspectiva, y Nathan salió de comisaría. No tardó mucho en llegar a la vieja fábrica de conservas, situada en las afueras del pueblo. El coche de Dwight estaba allí, junto a varios más que supuso serían de los trabajadores. Mientras se acercaba al edificio se dio cuenta de que algo parecía terriblemente fuera de lugar. Todas las luces estaban apagadas. Bueno, aún era medio día y había luz de sobras, pero las luces del interior deberían estar encendidas de todas maneras. Tampoco escuchaba el sonido de los motores de las máquinas, ni aquel chirrido desagradable de las cintas transportadoras que tenían más años que él mismo.

La puerta principal estaba entreabierta, pero desde el interior no se percibía ningún signo de vida. Sacó el arma por instinto y se adentró en el lugar.

-¿Dwight?- llamó dubitativo mientras avanzaba por un desértico pasillo.

Casi se le salió el corazón por la boca cuando una puerta lateral se abrió de golpe y una figura se plantó justo delante suyo. Consiguió apartar el dedo del gatillo en cuanto reconoció a Stuart, el viejo conserje del edificio.

-No deberías aparecer tan de repente ante alguien armado, Stu- gruñó, bajando el arma- ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

-Siete y nueve son ciento veinticinco y ella no habría muerto si todo el mundo lo hubiera sabido- murmuró el hombre.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó Nathan, totalmente perdido. El hombre siempre había sido un tanto rarito, pero aquello no tenía ningún sentido.

-Ella no debería estar muerta, Nathan. ¡No lo estaba entonces!- gritó exaltado. Dio una palmada al aire y de repente todo cambió en un momento.

La fabrica se llenó de sonidos, de luz y de gente. Gente confusa y asustada que hablaba, gritaba o lloraba, mientras Dwight, en el centro de aquella estancia enorme, intentaba hacerse escuchar por encima del alboroto.

-¿Puede todo el mundo por favor calmarse para que podamos entender qué diablos está pasando?- masculló el grandullón. Se dio entonces cuenta de la presencia de su compañero y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara-. Me alegro de verte. Esto tiene muy mala pinta, Nathan- le susurró a media voz.

-¿Qué... qué es todo esto?- señaló el lugar.

Era una incomprensible mezcla de máquinas automatizadas y aparatos que parecían anteriores a la primera guerra mundial. Igual que la gente que se encontraba en la estancia, se dio cuenta.

-A mi derecha tenemos a los trabajadores de Herson e Hijos que trabajan en la conservera en 2016. Han llamado a la comisaría porque decían que había ruidos extraños en el almacén y creían que había entrado alguien. A la izquierda tenemos a los trabajadores de Herson e Hijos que trabajan en la conservera en 1907- hizo una pausa y asintió ante la mirada inquisitiva de Nathan-. Sí, has oído bien, 1907. Por suerte son de Haven, así que aunque se han asustado al principio tampoco les ha extrañado tanto.

-Eso no es posible, Dwight. Ya no pasan estas cosas. Expulsamos todo el eter y cortamos todo contacto entre los dos mundos. Los problemas no debían volver. Jamás- recordó. No después de todo lo que les había costado, pensó con amargura.

-Ya. Eso mismo he pensado yo. Durante casi dos horas. Pero esta gente... habla con ellos, Nathan. Realmente creen que están en 1907. Mira como visten. Mira el lugar. ¿Tienes alguna idea mejor?

-¿Un escape de gas? ¿Una alucinación colectiva? ¿Una broma pesada?- enumeró.

Dwight asintió con la cabeza. Lo mismo había pensado él al principio.

-¿Tienes cobertura?- preguntó.

Nathan sacó el teléfono del bolsillo para comprobarlo.

-Pues sí- dijo mostrándole el móvil. El grandullón pareció realmente sorprendido y volvió a revisar su propio teléfono.

-Yo no tengo. Ninguno de nosotros tenía. Hemos intentado llamar a la comisaría varias veces- aseguró con expresión ceñuda-. De hecho... yo sigo sin cobertura.

Nathan se encogió de hombros. Sería cosa de la compañía. De la antena del teléfono. De la alineación de astros que quería gastarles aquella broma macabra. El caso es que marcó el número de teléfono de la comisaria y el tono de llamada sonó sin problemas.

-¿Stan? Soy el agente Wournos- dijo, conectando el manos libres para que Dwight pudiera comprobar que todo estaba en orden y no habían sido víctimas de ningún inexplicable viaje en el tiempo.

-Gracias a Dios, Nathan. Llevamos horas intentando contactar con vosotros. ¿Dónde diablos estáis? Ha habido una explosión en la calle Halley, cerca del hospital. Por suerte creemos que no ha habido heridos, pero aún estamos revisando la zona.

-¿Horas? No puede ser, hace a penas cuarenta minutos que he dejado la comisaría.

-¿De qué hablas Nathan? Son casi las once de la noche. Por cierto, Paige quiere que te diga que va a matarte.

Los dos hombres se miraron en silencio. Viajes en el tiempo. Horas perdidas. Explosiones en la tranquila Maine. Aquello no pintaba nada bien.

-¿Está Paige ahí, Stan?- preguntó Dwight. El hombre respondió afirmativamente-. Genial. Dile que se ponga. Necesito hablar con ella. Ha de venir aquí.

-¿Venir aquí? ¿Te has vuelto loco?- inquirió Nathan, tapando el auricular del teléfono.

-Si esto son... ya sabes, problemas- bajó la voz hasta casi un susurro al pronunciar la palabra-, la necesitamos aquí.

-Por si se te ha olvidado, está embarazada. Muy embarazada. De tu hijo- recalcó innecesariamente.

Dwight se quedó pálido, como cada una de las veces que su relación con Paige salía a coalición.

-Lo siento, Nathan. Lo siento tanto...- se disculpó por enésima vez.

-Deja de disculparte por ello. Sólo pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Además, no me refería a eso. Quería decir que no podemos traerla a un lugar potencialmente peligroso en su estado.

-A mí tampoco me hace ninguna gracia, pero quizás sea la única que pueda sacarnos de aquí.

Nathan sacó el arma y, sin previo aviso, disparó al aire. La gente gritó, Dwight se encogió asustado sobre sí mismo y la bala dio a una de las lámparas del techo, haciendo saltar la bombilla. Pero aparte de eso no sucedió nada.

-¿Ves? Las balas siguen su camino. No sé qué está pasando, pero no son problemas.

-Podrías haberme matado maldita sea- gruñó el grandullón.

-Todavía puedo sentir. Sabía que todo iba a estar bien. Sea lo que sea lo que está pasando aquí, tiene una explicación racional. Esto es obra de algún tarado. Y ese tarado puede dañar a Paige- insistió.

-¿Dwight? ¿Nathan? ¿Estáis ahí?- se escuchó desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-Estamos aquí Paige. En la vieja conservera. Parece que hay alguna clase de problema con la línea telefónica- dijo, no del todo convencido.

-Ya. ¿Y eso os impide coger el coche y volver?- preguntó sarcástica.

-Algunos trabajadores se han quedado atrapados en la sala de envase. Estamos buscando la manera de sacarlos.

Nathan enarcó una ceja y Dwight asintió con una expresión de lo más gráfica. Estaban realmente encerrados en aquella estancia. Cuando encontrara al responsable de aquella maldita broma iba a tenerlo unos cuantos días en el calabozo.

-¿Puedes decirle a Stan que envíe un par de hombres? Gracias- cortó la transmisión y miró a su compañero, todavía sin tener muy claro que pensar- ¿Alguna idea para matar el tiempo hasta que nos saquen de aquí?

Los refuerzos tardaron poco más de una hora en llegar. Uno de los supuestos habitantes de 1907 fue el primero en ver a un agente de policía a través de la cristalera. Los dos se acercaron para hablar con él.

-La puerta no se abre. Parece que se ha atrancado y... nos hemos quedado encerrados aquí- explicó el jefe de policía.

-Vaya, ¿y a ninguno de estos dos hombretones se le ha ocurrido la idea de romper el cristal?- inquirió la voz un tanto burlona de una mujer.

-Paige, ¿qué haces aquí? Puede ser peligroso- protestó Dwight.

-¿Peligroso? ¿El que, una puerta psicópata que no sois capaces de reducir?- sonrió de medio lado mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Ya lo hemos intentado. He vaciado el cargador contra el cristal. Debe estar blindado.

-Cristales blindados en una fábrica de conservas. Haven nunca deja de sorprenderme- aseguró Paige- Chicos, ¿qué es ese ruido?

-¿Cuál?

Ambos prestaron atención y se dieron cuenta del suave zumbido que se escuchaba. Parecía proceder de una de las máquinas de la estancia, y crecía en intensidad por momentos. En unos pocos segundos más máquinas empezaron a producir aquel sonido y a temblar.

-Oh, oh, Nathan. Esto no me gusta nada- dijo Dwight.

Todos se habían ido acercando a la puerta, pues el extraño fenómeno parecía proceder del otro extremo e ir, poco a poco, avanzando hacia allí. De repente una de las máquinas más alejadas estalló, lanzando algunos trozos de metralla y creando una auténtica oleada de pánico entre los presentes.

-Dios, no creo que esto sea un accidente chicos- murmuró Paige-. Creo que es alguna clase de ataque terrorista premeditado. Tenemos que conseguir sacaros de ahí antes de que todo esto explot... ¡Ah!- gritó y se agachó de forma instintiva porque en ese momento una segunda máquina estalló, con más potencia esta vez- Voy a sacaros de ahí- susurró en cuanto se recuperó del susto, corriendo hacia la puerta donde ya había dos agentes de policía intentando abrir.

-Paige no, tienes que alejarte de aquí. Paige, maldita sea. Es tan cabezota como Audrey- gruñó Nathan, corriendo junto a Dwight hacia la puerta.

-A mí me lo vas a decir- suspiró Dwight, cada vez más preocupado por el intenso volumen que estaba adquiriendo el zumbido.

Entonces sucedió algo totalmente inexplicable. Paige puso la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta y ésta se abrió como si jamás hubiera estado atrancada.

-¿Qué diablos...?- preguntó uno de los agentes, que llevaba varios minutos intentándolo todo.

-Hay que salir de aquí- urgió Dwight, pasando un brazo protector alrededor de su esposa y empezando a caminar tan rápido como podía-. ¡Vamos, todo el mundo fuera de aquí, antes de que la fábrica estalle!

Todo el grupo corrió hacia el exterior, con Nathan a la zaga asegurándose de que nadie se quedaba atrás. Justo cuando él cruzaba el umbral de la entrada la primera máquina estalló, y luego la segunda, y una terrible onda expansiva se propagó desde la sala de embotellamiento a todo el edificio y hacia el exterior. Nathan salió volando varios metros por los aires, yendo a parar contra el parachoques del coche de Dwight. Hizo una mueca. Los oídos le pitaban de manera irreal y la vista le estuvo yendo y viniendo durante varios segundos. Cuando por fin consiguió aclararla se puso lentamente en pie. Paige y Dwight estaban parados ante él y le miraban con clara preocupación.

-Dios mío, Nathan.

Lo supo por el susurro apagado de Dwight. Por el modo en que Paige le miraba. Por la facilidad con que se había levantado tras un golpe tan brutal. Se llevó la mano a un lateral de la cabeza, donde se había golpeado con el coche, y la bajó para ver sus dedos cubiertos de sangre fresca y abundante. Debería sentirla cálida y viscosa entre los dedos que movía sin tan siquiera notar. Debería estar en el suelo desmayado de dolor. Debería...

-Nathan- la voz de Paige apenas fue un ahogado sollozo.

Le hablaba a él, pero no era él quien tenía su atención. Cuando la miró se dio cuenta de que tanto su vista como la de Dwight estaban fijas en algún punto alejado a sus espaldas, allí donde se había producido la explosión. No sabía que era, pero algo parecía haberlos dejado completamente paralizados y sin palabras. Se giró, sin estar muy seguro de que era lo que podría encontrar. Y al hacerlo entendió su sorpresa, el porqué ambos parecían como hipnotizados por la figura que se alzaba en el centro de lo que ahora era un claro, el porqué ambos se habían quedado sin voz.

-Duke...- susurró.


	2. Segundas oportunidades

**Notas de Yunnie:** Segundo capi. Espero que os guste. Voy a intentar subir un capi nuevo cada semana, a ver si puedo ser constante con las actualizaciones hasta el final del fic.

 **Advertencias:** yaoi/slash, lemon

 **Disclaimer:** Haven no me pertenece, o posiblemente el final hubiera sido muy distinto y Audrey, Nathan y Duke vivieran los tres juntos como una familia feliz.

 **Segundas oportunidades**

Su cuerpo se movió sólo, antes incluso de que él tuviera tiempo de pensar. Avanzó lentamente hasta el lugar donde antes estaba la fábrica, que ahora parecía ser un claro yermo y vacío en aquella zona arbolada. Durante lo que le pareció una eternidad sus pies fueron avanzando, ahora uno, luego el otro, acercándole irremediablemente hasta él. Duke permanecía inmóvil en aquel lugar, la mirada desorbitada, perdida, llena de temor. Por un instante creyó que tal vez no recordaba nada, pero igualmente llegó hasta él y le abrazó.

En cuanto sus brazos le envolvieron la cintura, Duke pareció reaccionar.

-Nathan- murmuró, devolviéndole el abrazo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas contenidas.

Nathan lo estrechó con fuerza entre los brazos, hundió el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello. No podía sentirlo pero sabía que estaba allí, y temía que si lo soltaba dejara de ser real. Así que permaneció así, inmóvil, confuso y expectante, durante tanto rato que debió resultar incómodo.

-Vale ya Nathan, estás empezando a darme escalofríos- protestó Duke, aunque lo cierto es que no había hecho ni el más mínimo intento de apartarse de él. Sus manos seguían suavemente apoyadas en la cadera del policía, su corazón continuaba latiendo con violencia contra aquel otro pecho que le apresaba contra él.

Nathan carraspeó y se alejó con su expresión más digna.

-Sólo... sólo quería asegurarme de que no eres un fantasma- se justificó Nathan, recuperando la compostura.

-Pues ya ves que no lo soy. Creo que no lo soy- añadió, algo menos convencido esta vez.

-Duke- la voz de Audrey llegó prácticamente al mismo tiempo que su caluroso abrazo. Lloraba sin ningún reparo, sollozando sonoramente contra él-. No puedo creer que estés aquí- el llanto volvió a ahogarle la voz mientras se aferraba a su camisa con ambas manos. Finalmente consiguió controlarse y se apartó un poco para dirigirle una sonrisa.

-Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero... Me alegro de verte, Crocker- le saludó Dwight, quien también se sumó a la tanda de achuchones. Le apretó con fuerza y le levantó unos centímetros del suelo con un abrazo de oso, aunque en seguida le volvió a soltar.

-Yo también me alegro de estar de vuelta. Creo. ¿Alguien me explica que está pasan...?- reparó entonces en el avanzado estado de embarazo de Audrey y se interrumpió a medias- Vaya, oh vaya. Felicidades Audrey, Nathan- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Los otros tres se miraron entre ellos de una manera de lo más significativa, y Duke supo que algo iba mal.

-No yo... yo no soy el padre. Es Dwight.

El silencio que siguió a la aclaración de Nathan fue de lo más incómodo. Duke les miraba a uno y a otro sin ser capaz de comprenderlo. Justo cuando iba a preguntarles si se habían vuelto todos locos reparó en la herida en el brazo de la mujer.

-Audrey, ¿estás bien?- inquirió.

Ella se llevó una mano al brazo dolorido.

-No es nada, Duke. Me he dado un pequeño golpe con la explosión.

Ni a Dwight ni a Nathan les pasó por alto que había respondido a su antiguo nombre sin dudar.

-Deberías ir al hospital. Hay que asegurarse que tanto tú como el bebé estáis bien- sugirió Nathan, sacando su lado pragmático.

-Sí, deberías ir- concordó Dwight-. ¿Quieres...?- cerró los ojos con una mueca de pesar- ¿Prefieres que te lleve él?- preguntó, con la mirada fija en el suelo, incapaz de enfrentarla. No era necesario decir que se refería a Nathan, todos le habían entendido.

-Dwight... No soy Audrey. Aunque ahora tampoco soy Paige. O quizás sea más correcto decir que soy ambas. No los recuerdos de una o de otra, simplemente las dos. Sé lo que te preocupa y sí, quiero a Nathan- hizo una pausa y espero hasta asegurarse de que su marido la miraba a los ojos- Todo lo que se puede querer a un viejo amor- miró a Nathan y le sonrió. Él le devolvió la sonrisa. Con cariño, con tristeza, con esa complicidad que sólo ellos eran capaces de lograr-. Pero soy tu esposa, te amo a ti y si alguien va a tener que aguantarme gruñendo en el hospital, vas a ser tú. ¿Entendido grandullón?

-Sí señora- afirmó Dwight, tieso como una vara. Se volvió hacia Nathan mientras murmuraba en silencio "definitivamente es Paige". Se detuvo tras un par de pasos- Quizás deberíamos llevar también a Nathan.

-Yo estoy bien. He parado de sangrar- dijo, ladeando la cabeza para que comprobara que era cierto. No podía notarlo pero no se había desmayado por la pérdida de sangre así que parecía lo más lógico.

-Él está bien. Ve arrancando el coche, ¿quieres, cariño?- pidió Audrey.

Dwight se alejó para comprobar que el coche aún funcionaba y Audrey hizo señas a Nathan para que se acercara. Duke había metido las manos en los bolsillos y permanecía con la vista perdida en algún punto alejado del bosque, perdido en sus pensamientos. Audrey cogió la mano de Nathan entre las suyas.

-¿Puedes notarme?- preguntó.

-Sí.

-Yo no he sido Nathan. No tengo ni idea de qué está pasando. Oh, quizás haya...- sollozó-. Lo siento tanto, Nathan.

Entendió que no se refería solamente a la vuelta de los problemas y su pérdida de sensibilidad.

-Parker. Esto no es culpa tuya. Lo sé- se llevó la mano de la chica a los labios y la besó con infinita ternura-. Puedo ver en tus ojos que eres Audrey, pero también puedo ver que le amas a él.

-De verdad lo siento tanto...

-Parker... Nunca lamentes el ser feliz. ¿Entendido?

Asintió con la cabeza y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Luego desvió la mirada hacia Duke.

-No sé cómo o porqué está aquí. Creo que es nuestro Duke. De verdad quiero creerlo, pero... ¿Podrías vigilarle?- pidió. Nathan suspiró con fastidio pero hizo un gesto afirmativo-. No le quites ojo de encima, al menos hasta que sepamos qué está pasando.

Nathan cerró los ojos, como si estuviera teniendo una terrible lucha consigo mismo, debatiéndose entre acceder o dejar salir su antiguo resquemor contra él.

-Me lo llevaré a mi casa. Así podré tenerlo vigilado. Además... tampoco tiene ningún otro sitio al que ir.

El Gray Gull había quedado destrozado durante los días que Haven estuvo encerrada en la niebla. El Cape Rouge se había hundido durante la tormenta de éter. Y Duke Crocker llevaba más de dos años muerto para todo el mundo. No quedaba en el pueblo nada que pudiera considerar de su propiedad.

Audrey le sonrió, le apretó la mano una última vez y se dirigió al coche. Sólo cuando se quedaron a solas Duke se giró para encararle. Estaba aparentemente impasible, pero la tirantez en los músculos de su mandíbula le hizo saber que estaba enfadado. Terriblemente enfadado.

-¿En qué diablos estabas pensando Nathan?- cuestionó Duke, haciendo un esfuerzo para contener el volumen de su voz-. Se suponía que debíais estar juntos. Para eso me sacrifiqué. Sí, para salvar Haven, pero también para que vosotros pudierais tener vuestro maldito final feliz.

-Es complicado- replicó Nathan.

-¿Qué coño va a ser complicado?- esta vez sí, Duke perdió los estribos- Tú la quieres. Ella te quiere. ¿Qué puede ser más simple que eso?

-Lo intenté, ¿vale? Lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas, pero no pudo ser- a duras penas pudo contener el dolor en su voz. Una parte de sí mismo había muerto con Duke, y cada vez que estaba con ella sentía la culpabilidad de todo lo que se había tenido que sacrificar para que ellos pudieran estar juntos. ¿Cómo podía amar Audrey a un hombre así? -Yo... tuve que escoger entre retenerla a mi lado egoístamente o dejarla ser feliz. Escogí su felicidad, aunque a veces duela tanto que creo que no lo podré soportar.

-Nathan...

Se le había pasado ya todo el enfado ante aquel súbito estallido de sentimientos y sinceridad. Le entendía. Le entendía muy bien porque él había tomado la misma decisión. Por ella. Por él. Por los dos. Se acercó a él y le pasó el brazo tras el cuello, a medio camino entre un abrazo y un par de palmaditas en el hombro, pero a Nathan ya se le debía haber pasado el inusual momento sentimental porque le apartó con uno de sus hirientes manotazos. Entonces lo sintió. Allí donde la mano de Nathan había tocado la suya, un calor abrasador y un dolor atroz que se extendía hasta sus entrañas. Y un segundo después la sangre, fluyendo espesa por sus venas, cargada de una vitalidad desbordante. La mano de Nathan estaba aún ensangrentada y él había absorbido su sangre.

-Nathan...- volvió a repetir, esta vez con urgencia en su voz-. Mis ojos... ¿de qué color son?- preguntó con los dientes apretados, intentando contener la mezcla de euforia y dolor.

-Blancos. Plateados. No sé, son claros- repuso, mirándole con algo de preocupación- ¿Estás bien?

-Menos mal- cerró los ojos y se concentró en absorber los efectos de la sangre sobre su cuerpo. Lo cierto era que le resultaba más fácil controlar aquel impulso cuantas más veces lo sentía. Al principio creyó que sería al revés. Como una adicción, que cada vez te arrastraba más y más. Y durante un tiempo había sido algo así. Pero entonces su mente pareció ganar la batalla. Él controlaba el problema. Había mirado al corazón de aquellas monstruosas maldiciones demasiadas veces, había visto con tanta claridad todo el mal que podían causar que jamás volvería a dejar que el problema le controlara a él. Respiró hondo y casi pudo sentir como sus ojos volvían a su castaño habitual. Nathan le miraba con clara desconfianza-. Es decir, no me alegro de tener mi problema, pero prefiero la maldición original a tener los ojos negros y acabar controlado por alguna extraña abominación del vacío- aclaró.

-Bien. Vamos.

-Sí, vámonos. Este lugar me da escalofríos. Espero que hayas mantenido en condiciones mi barco- Nathan le dedicó una mirada impávida y supo que su respuesta no le iba a gustar- Oh, venga, ¿en serio? ¿No lo habrás vendido, no?- le acusó.

-El Cape Rouge se hundió junto a medio embarcadero durante la tormenta de éter.

Duke le contempló durante varios segundos sin parpadear.

-Estás de broma, ¿no?- inquirió. Pero supo la respuesta en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca. Mister Impasibilidad era incapaz de bromear- Oh, no me fastidies- dijo caminando desanimado hacia el Ford bronco azul del que aún no se había deshecho-. Vas a tener que pagarme el hotel- advirtió-. No llevo un duro encima- se llevó las manos a los bolsillos para comprobarlo, pero nada. Ni cartera, ni dinero, ni ninguna clase de identificación- No, nada de nada.

Nathan puso en marcha el motor antes de responder.

-Te quedarás en mi casa hasta... hasta que vuelvas a tener la documentación en orden- improvisó. No podía decirle que sería hasta que estuvieran seguros que no era un peligro para nadie.

-Bien, lo que siempre he querido, fiesta de pijamas en casa de Nathan Wuornos- bromeó. Su compañero se limitó a enarcar una ceja, al parecer sin apreciar la gracia-. Se me había olvidado tu chispeante sentido del humor- ironizó, hundiéndose en el asiento del copiloto.

El viaje hasta casa de Nathan se produjo en silencio. Duke estaba enfurruñado por la pérdida de su barco y Nathan no era el más animado de los conversadores. Finalmente aparcó el coche a pocos metros del porche.

-Dios, quien sea que me ha traído de vuelta ya podría haberlo hecho en verano- se quejó Duke, frotándose los brazos al notal el aire frío del exterior-. Sobre todo si pensaba dejarme aquí solamente con una camisa encima- clamó al cielo, como si el causante pudiera escucharle.

-Puedes usar mi abrigo hasta que te compremos uno- ofreció mientras abría la puerta de su casa. Total, yo ya no lo necesitaré más, pensó con cierta amargura.

-Esto es muy raro- afirmó, mientras seguía a Nathan por el pasillo-. Mi regreso, los problemas, yo durmiendo en tu casa... nada de esto debería estar pasando.

El policía parecía más centrado en resolver asuntos prácticos, como darle un pijama azul claro y sacar sábanas y mantas del altillo del armario, que en darle conversación, así que finalmente desistió y le dejó ir a su aire en silencio.

-Sólo tengo una cama. Las otras habitaciones son un despacho y un pequeño gimnasio- Nathan ladeó la cabeza, sopesando si debía ofrecer la habitación a su invitado o, tratándose de Duke, limitarse a enviarlo al sofá.

-Oh, no te preocupes- Duke le quitó la almohada y las mantas de las manos-. Dormiré en el sofá.

Una cosa era pensarlo él y otra que Duke lo dijera con aquella soltura. Le hacía parecer totalmente descortés.

-¿Quieres que sea yo...? Debería ir yo...

-Eh, soy yo el duro pirata, ¿recuerdas? He dormido en sitios mucho peores- aseguró con una sonrisa ladeada. Se despidió con un gesto de la mano y sin darle opción a réplica se fue al sofá.

Nathan se cambió y se dejó caer agotado sobre la cama. Realmente había sido un día de lo más extraño. Estaba seguro que mañana estaría preocupado por el regreso de los problemas, molesto por su pérdida de tacto, asustado por los peligros que todo aquello entrañaba. Pero ahora lo único que tenía en mente y que casi- CASI- le dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro era pensar que Duke estaba de regreso. Entre los vivos. Con él. Con esa idea rondando en su mente, no tardó en dejarse arrastrar por el sueño.

oOoOo

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba dando vueltas, helado de frío en el sofá. Le pesaban más la pereza y el cansancio, al menos hasta que la noche fue avanzando y la temperatura disminuyendo en la habitación. Finalmente se puso en pie, se golpeó en le espinilla con algo que debía ser la mesita de noche, maldijo por lo bajo y avanzó a tientas hasta dar con el interruptor de la luz. Aguardó unos segundos pero no parecía que Nathan se hubiese despertado así que, medio aturdido y soñoliento, empezó a vagar por la casa en busca del maldito aparato de la calefacción.

Estaba junto a la puerta de la cocina, y Duke se pasó varios minutos toqueteando botones y girando la ruedecita de la temperatura hasta convencerse de que el cacharro estaba fuera de juego. Quizás había que abrir alguna válvula, o purgar los radiadores, o a saber cómo diablos tenía montado aquello Nathan. Tenía demasiado sueño y frío como pare seguir intentando averiguarlo por sus propios medios, así que recurría a la solución rápida: despertarle. Se movió a oscuras por el pasillo, se golpeó con el marco de la puerta al entrar y refunfuñó una vez más antes de llegar hasta la cama.

-Nathan- le llamó en voz baja, zarandeándolo con suavidad-. Nathan- insistió un poco más enérgico esta vez. Nunca se había parado a pensar lo difícil que podía resultar despertar con delicadeza a alguien que no tenía sentido del tacto- ¡Nathan!- gritó sin reparos esta vez.

El interpelado levantó la cabeza de la almohada y le miró con un enfurruñado puchero que le pareció de lo más gracioso. Duke carraspeó para contener la risa, porque no quería hacer enfadar más a Mister Mal Genio.

-No consigo arrancar la calefacción.

Nathan soltó un sonido a medio camino entre un gruñido y un lamento y se dejó caer de nuevo contra el colchón.

-Está estropeada. Dejó de funcionar hace un par de días y no he tenido tiempo de llamar al técnico- murmuró desde la profundidad de la almohada-. Además- se colocó de medio lado y se destapó un poco para comprobarlo-, no hace tanto frío.

-Ya, claro. Pues resulta que los niños de verdad podemos morir congelados en invierno, ¿sabes? De hecho... tú también podrías, sólo que no te darías ni cuenta- protestó, subiendo el tono de voz.

Nathan resopló y tomó nota mental de que el sueño y el frío volvían a Duke irritable. Levantó las sábanas y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Duke, confundido.

-Puede que no tenga sensibilidad pero mi cuerpo aún desprende calor. Así que métete en la cama y cállate o vuelve al maldito sofá.

Duke entrecerró los ojos, no demasiado convencido.

-No estoy seguro de que sea buena idea.

-¿Que te sucede Duke Crocker? ¿Tienes miedo de que este corderito muerda al león mientras duerme?- se burló. Suponía que era por la situación, que le habían venido a la mente las palabras del reverendo Driscoll aleccionándoles de que un cordero y un león jamás podrían acostarse juntos. También las de Duke horas después queriendo dejar bien claro que él era el león.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños tendría miedo de ti- aseguró Duke, metiéndose rápidamente bajo las sábanas y acurrucándose al otro extremo de la cama. Nathan tenía razón, puede que él no lo notara pero desprendía una calor de lo más agradable en aquel ambiente helado que le hizo rotar sobre el colchón y acurrucarse junto a él.

Apretó los labios con fuerza esperando su protesta pero ésta parecía no llegar así que se incorporó un poco para mirarle y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido, con una indiferencia absoluta por la situación.

-¿En serio?- murmuró- De verdad Nathan, alguna vez podrías mostrar conmigo alguna emoción- protestó, antes de volver a acomodarse a su lado y dejarse vencer por el cansancio.


	3. De vuelta a los problemas

**Notas de Yunnie:** Tercer capi, y la historia avanzando pasito a pasito. Espero que os guste.

 **Advertencias:** yaoi/slash, lemon

 **Disclaimer:** Haven no me pertenece, o posiblemente el final hubiera sido muy distinto y Audrey, Nathan y Duke vivieran los tres juntos como una familia feliz.

 **De vuelta a los problemas**

El despertador sonó, y como de costumbre se le fue lo más pesado del sueño al primer toque. Podía remolonear unos cinco minutos aunque para ello debería apagar aquel molesto e insistente sonido. Nathan hizo el intento de acercarse a la mesita para apagarlo pero algo le retuvo allí, en el centro del colchón. Frunció el ceño sin comprender, hasta que un balbuceo soñoliento a sus espaldas le hizo recordar todo lo acontecido el día anterior. Su falta del sentido del tacto posiblemente explicara que no se hubiera dado cuenta de qué era lo que le retenía en la cama. Llevo la mano a su pecho, tanteó su vientre y bajó por la cadera, donde finalmente dio con la mano de Duke, que mantenía una fuerte tenaza contra él.

No sabía exactamente cómo operaba su problema pero le permitía ser de lo más funcional. No podía notar su propio cuerpo ni el contacto de Duke sobre su piel, pero de alguna manera su cerebro sabía que estaba allí, aunque no lo pudiera sentir. No tenía percepción de estar haciendo un movimiento, pero aún y así sabía exactamente que gestos tenía que hacer para deshacerse de aquel agarre. A veces fallaba un poco y ejercía demasiada o muy poca presión, pero a efectos prácticos no le daba mucho más problema.

-Duke... tengo que ir al trabajo. Es más, tú me tienes que acompañar.

Logró levantar unos centímetros la mano antes de que Duke cambiara de posición para envolverle con los dos brazos y apretarle contra él.

-Sólo un ratito más- le escuchó susurrar arrastrando pesadamente las palabras.

Estaba seguro de que estaba completamente dormido, pero no tenía la suficiente paciencia con él como para andarse con sutilezas. Así que llevó bruscamente la cabeza hacia atrás y le dio un golpe en plena frente.

-Ay, maldita sea Nathan- Duke se incorporó casi al momento, sentándose sobre la cama y contemplándole con clara desconfianza- ¿Qué haces en mi cama?- se dio cuenta de que aquel no era su camarote-. Ah espera, ya recuerdo. Tu cama. La calefacción- dijo de manera un tanto incoherente. Se llevó la mano a la frente y se frotó allí donde le había dado el cabezazo-. Dime, ¿siempre te despiertas de tan mal humor?

-Sólo cuando me despierto a tu lado.

Como siempre, su respuesta fue directa, cortante, despiadada. Duke estaba tan acostumbrado a despertar en él aquel odio inexplicable que ni se molestó en contestar. Cogió al vuelo la ropa que le lanzaba Nathan y la dejó a un lado mientras se terminaba de desperezar.

-¡Mientras lleves mis pantalones usa ropa interior!- exigió Nathan desde el otro lado de la puerta del baño.

Duke puso los ojos en blanco y esperó su turno para asearse. Un rato más tarde entraba por la puerta de la comisaría. Tenía bastante buen aspecto, teniendo en cuenta como la había dejado él un par de años atrás. La mayoría de los presentes se le quedaron mirando como si estuvieran viendo un fantasma. Cosa que técnicamente era verdad.

-Crocker, maldito cabrón- uno de los policías le sujetó de la camisa y lo estampó contra la pared-. ¿Te atreves a venir aquí después de traer de vuelta los problemas? Debería haber imaginado que esto era cosa tuya- dijo, destilando veneno a cada palabra.

-Calma Graham- Nathan le puso una mano encima, tranquilizadora pero firme. El hombre finalmente accedió a soltarle aunque el odio en su mirada no disminuyó un ápice-. Lo que sea que ha traído de vuelta a los problemas le ha traído también a él. No son cosa de Audrey ni de Duke, ¿de acuerdo?- alzó lo suficiente la voz como para que todos pudieran oírle.

-Pues no entiendo porque diablos tiene que estar él de vuelta- terció Graham.

-Me han enviado para deshacerme de los idiotas como tú- contestó Duke con una sonrisa de irónica superioridad y pasándose un dedo por el cuello en una clara amenaza de degüello.

-¡Duke!- le reprendió Nathan. Aunque lo hubiera empezado el otro no podía decirse que estuviera poniendo de su parte para suavizar la tensión. Al contrario, parecía que Duke siempre disfrutaba cabreando al personal.

Tras unos segundos de mirada desafiante Duke finalmente alzó las dos manos en señal de rendición.

-Tranquilos, no voy a matar a nadie a menos que me intente matar primero a mí- aseguró.

Nathan torció levemente el gesto. No era la respuesta más políticamente correcta, pero suponía que no podía esperar mucho más tratándose de Duke. También Graham destensó los hombros y levantó una mano para indicar que daba por zanjado el asunto, aunque cuando Duke pasó por su lado escupió a sus pies, para dejar bien claro su desagrado.

-Joseph Graham, recoge eso ahora mismo o no saldrás del edificio hasta que lo hayas fregado todo de ro-di-llas- advirtió Laverne. Por si quedaba alguna duda la mujer cerró de golpe la puerta de la entrada. Puede que no estuviera mimetizada con el edificio pero parecía sentirlo y controlarlo como cualquier órgano más. Se giró hacía Duke con una sonrisa maternal-. Me alegra verte tesoro. Mientras no intentes matarnos ni atravieses mis paredes, estoy segura de que nos llevaremos bien.

Duke se llevó una mano a la cabeza en una especie de saludo militar para indicar que había captado el mensaje. La mujer le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro y prosiguió su camino. Apenas habían llegado al despacho de Nathan que Stan ya se encontraba llamando a la puerta.

-Nathan- se interrumpió y dirigió una significativa mirada a Duke- ¿Está aquí detenido, o como colaborador?- preguntó.

-Aún no lo he decidido- respondió Nathan.

-¡Oye!- la previsible protesta de Duke no tardó en llegar, arrancando una sonrisa contenida al policía.

-Pero puedes hablar- le tranquilizó Nathan.

-Bien. Han aparecido dos personas con los ojos totalmente sellados y sin memoria en los alrededores del parque Harson. Y Dwight me ha dicho que si le necesitas te pases por el hospital, que se quedará hasta después de comer cuando le den el alta a Paige. A Audrey. No tengo claro que nombre debería utilizar- rezongó confundido mientras se alejaba.

-Adiós a los gatitos en los árboles y a la tranquilidad- suspiró Nathan con resignada aceptación.

Primero se dirigieron al parque. Algunos de sus agentes ya habían acordonado la zona y estaban interrogando a los testigos. Una ambulancia estaba recogiendo a uno de los afectados, y Duke se dirigió hacia allá mientras Nathan hablaba con sus compañeros.

-¿Está consciente?- preguntó al médico, quien asintió con la cabeza- Bien. ¿Puedes decirme que es lo que sientes?- preguntó al afectado. Quizás hubiera algo en el diario de los Crocker que le diera una pista de a que se enfrentaban.

-Es... es como un dolor horrible que quiere desprenderse de mis entrañas y escapar. Como una fuerza bruta que golpea contra mis párpados con violencia cada vez es más fuerte. Creo que al final lo logrará- dijo con un sollozo.

Duke hizo memoria pero no recordaba nada que se pareciera a lo que ese hombre describía. Parecía ser nuevo, pero no le quedó ninguna duda de que era algo relacionado con los problemas cuando la nariz del hombre empezó a sangrar y, mezclado con la sangre, se veía un líquido negro y viscoso.

-Nathan, creo que tenemos un problema- dijo alzando la voz.

El hombre empezó a retorcerse sobre la camilla y a gritar. Tras unos segundos de agonía insoportable, sus párpados se abrieron, sus globos oculares explotaron y un chorro de líquido negro y viscoso salió despedido de ellos. Se elevó varios metros y formó cuatro bolas perfectas que partieron en cuatro direcciones. El hombre gimió una última vez y se quedó inmóvil.

El médico y Duke, que se habían agachado de forma instintiva con la explosión, se miraron con expresión horrorizada. El especialista le tomó el pulso en el cuello y negó con la cabeza.

-Está muerto- anunció justo en el momento en que Nathan llegaba.

-¿Qué diablos has hecho, Crocker?- preguntó uno de los policías, sacando el arma y apuntándole.

-No he sido yo- se defendió, y supo en ese momento que iba a repetir infinidad de veces aquellas palabras. Miró a Nathan buscando apoyo pero también este le miraba con desconfianza- Nathan- le llamó en tono suplicante. Le importaba una mierda lo que pensara aquel otro policía o Haven entero, pero le daba la sensación de que algo moría dentro suyo cada vez que Nathan estaba dispuesto a creer lo peor de él.

-Claro, te crees que somos gilipollas. Como si fuera coincidencia tu presencia y la muerte de inocentes- acusó el hombre, quitando el seguro del arma.

-Vamos a calmarnos, todos- pidió Nathan-. Hasta que aclaremos que ha pasado, Duke es tan inocente como todos los demás.

Pero tú ya me has condenado, pensó Duke. Lo veía en sus ojos, en la tensión de su cuerpo, en la forzada calma de sus palabras. Siempre era lo mismo, Nathan acusándole sin palabras y él tragándose lo mucho que dolía su desconfianza para fingir que nada le importaba.

-No ha sido Crocker. Lo que fuera que ha pasado ya estaba dentro de este hombre antes de que él llegara- explicó el doctor, que estaba examinando el cadáver.

-Gracias- clamó Duke, haciendo un gesto exagerado hacia él.

-El examen forense lo confirmará, pero estoy seguro que encontraréis restos de éter dentro de él- añadió. Se dio cuenta de que todos le miraban con curiosidad-. Ah, recibí uno de los problemas de Crocker durante el caos en el Gray Gull, justo antes de la niebla. Sé un poco de que va la cosa.

-Bueno, al menos parece que esta vez estamos más preparados para enfrentarnos a... lo que sea esto- hizo notar Nathan-. Mandadle el cadáver a Gloria. Ella sabrá que hacer- dijo a sus agentes-. ¿Te importa acompañar a la segunda paciente? Sé que puede ser peligroso, pero si vamos a tener una epidemia de éter me gustaría conocer los síntomas y el tiempo que tenemos para evitar que se libere- indicó al doctor. Si es que era posible evitarlo, aunque prefirió guardarse el pesimismo para él.

De allí fueron al hostal del pueblo, donde habían alojado a sus viajeros del tiempo hasta que consiguieran averiguar cómo devolverlos. Dwight los había dejado a cargo de la vieja Guardia, que había hecho bien su trabajo interrogando tanto a los que habían llegado desde 1907 como a los trabajadores de su época. Al parecer el único punto común era que todos ellos habían visto al viejo Stuart antes de que los dos momentos temporales se fusionaran, así que suponían que era cosa del viejo conserje. La Guardia ya le estaba buscando y Nathan no creía que aquello pudiera deshacerse sin él, así que les dejó a cargo de aquel problema y fueron al hospital.

Audrey estaba en pleno arranque de personalidad Paige cuando llegaron, asegurando que iba a patear el culo del médico si no le daba el alta de una buena vez. Y le había parecido tímida cuando la conoció, como cambiaba alguna gente cuando tomaba confianza...

-Oh, chicos- sonrió al verles y pareció que su genio se aplacaba, dejando paso a la más sosegada Audrey.

Dwight pareció infinitamente agradecido de que su presencia actuara como un bálsamo de calma sobre su esposa y dejó en el suelo al pequeño James, que mordisqueaba distraído alguna clase de juguete.

-Tío Nathan- rió el pequeño en cuanto le vio, corriendo hacia él.

-Hola hombrecito- le tomó en brazos y le dio un par de vueltas en el aire, como sabía que le gustaba.

-Oh Nathan, Dios mío, Nathan- susurró Audrey. La sonrisa se le había borrado totalmente del rostro, sustituida por una mueca de horror-. Deberíamos decirle que eres... "su padre"- las dos últimas palabras se limitó a vocalizarlas sin voz para evitar que el pequeño lo oyera.

Nathan negó con la cabeza, todavía jugueteando con James entre sus brazos.

-Ahora eso sólo le confundiría. Ya habrá tiempo más adelante.

Todos los adultos pudieron notar la tristeza en su voz y el momento de incomodidad se alargó hasta que Duke optó por romperlo con la pregunta de rigor.

-Bueno, ¿Cómo te encuentras, Audrey?

Por el ambiente relajado de la habitación y lo animada que estaba ella cuando habían llegado era obvio que en perfectas condiciones, pero todos agradecieron el cambio de tema.

-Sólo tengo una contusión en el hombro. Pero como estoy embarazada han insistido en que pase la noche en observación.

La conversación que siguió fue tan relajada entre los cuatro que parecía que todo hubiera vuelto a la normalidad de los viejos tiempos. La única diferencia estaba en que era la mano de Dwight la que Audrey sostenía entre las suyas, y que el pequeño James reclamaba de vez en cuando atención. Cuando rato después la doctora pasó para dar el alta a Audrey, Nathan y Duke optaron por dejar sola a la familia.

-Necesito ropa- indicó Duke mientras salían del hospital. Aunque Nathan le había dejado sus pantalones más anchos, le apretaban un poco en la cadera. No era muy molesto al principio, pero conforme pasaban las horas empezaba a ser incómodo.

Nathan puso su mejor cara de eres un maldito fastidio pero al final asintió con la cabeza. No podía ir por el mundo con ropa prestada, sobre todo si era él quien se la debía prestar.

-Pararemos en el centro comercial.

-No te preocupes, puedes dejarme allí y así seguir haciendo tus cosas de poli- su compañero le miró impertérrito-. Eh, soy capaz de vestirme solo. De hecho, tengo mejor gusto que otros- aprovechó para soltar.

-¿Y cómo piensas pagar?- inquirió Nathan, sin cambiar un ápice el gesto.

Duke levantó una mano para replicar, pero tenía razón. Había aparecido sin dinero, sin casa, sin tarjetas y obviamente su cuenta corriente ya no existía en el banco después de dos años muerto. Pero eso no hacía que le fastidiara menos darle la razón.

-Puedes dejarme tu tarjeta de crédito- sugirió.

-Buen intento. Sube al coche. Te acompaño.

Al menos lo había intentado, pensó Duke. Pues pensaba fundirle la tarjeta de crédito. O la paciencia, lo que posiblemente ocurriría primero. Por suerte para Nathan Gloria le llamó un par de horas después diciendo que tenía noticias que debían comentar en persona, así que Duke sólo había conseguido tres pantalones, dos camisetas, un par de camisas, unas botas y un abrigo. Y naturalmente varios gruñidos de protesta. Por supuesto, nada de ropa interior. A veces la llevaba, pero valía la pena obviar ese hecho sólo por verle refunfuñar.

En cuanto entraron al depósito Gloria le dio un pescozón a Nathan.

-Sé que no te ha dolido físicamente, pero espero que haya atacado tu orgullo Nathan Wuornos. Al primer sitio al que deberías haberle traído es aquí- rezongó la vieja forense. Dicho lo cual se puso de puntillas para abrazar a Duke-. Muchacho, ¿de verdad eres tú? No tienes idea de cuánto te he echado de menos.

-Debes ser la única- Duke le devolvió con gusto el abrazo.

-No digas tonterías. Ese poli gruñón de ahí te ha llorado como el que más, aunque le guste ir de tipo duro- aseguró la mujer-. Bueno, un día de estos os invitaré a todos a cenar a mi casa y podrás ponernos al día sobre dónde has estado todo este tiempo- no le pasó desapercibido como Duke se tensaba y estremecía ante la idea-. O nos limitaremos a tomar comida basura y beber alcohol- rectificó-. Pero ahora tenemos que hablar de esto- destapó la mitad superior del cadáver que tenía en la camilla de operaciones-, y lo que os voy a decir no os va a gustar.

Sin mucho preámbulo, Gloria les explicó que la sangre de aquel hombre tenía restos de un líquido viscoso que parecía ser éter. Su temperatura interna era más elevada de lo normal y entre la garganta y la cavidad ocular había encontrado una bolsa de tejido con un aspecto bastante repulsivo que parecía haber contenido gran cantidad de éter. Había estado hablando con los dos otros afectados- los chicos del departamento de policía habían encontrado un tercer caso- y todo empezaba con lo que parecía una repentina fiebre y sensación de nauseas. En pocas horas los ojos quedaban sellados y los enfermos sufrían un dolor de cabeza tan atroz que les habían tenido que sedar. En el primer hombre todo el proceso había sido rápido pero en los dos que seguían con vida parecía estar tardando mucho más. Quizás debido a los narcóticos.

-Una bolsa de acumulación de éter. ¿Quieres decir que Haven está lleno de personas que están fabricando éter en su cabeza como si fueran una maldita incubadora viviente?- preguntó Duke.

-Esa sería una buena descripción, sí- confirmó la mujer.

-Genial- ironizó.

No podían hacer mucho más allí así que pasaron por la comisaría a recoger los informes sobre los afectados y fueron a casa de Nathan. El sol empezaba a desaparecer por el horizonte cuando llegaron, llevándose los pocos restos de calor que habían tenido aquel día. Se sentaron alrededor de la mesita del salón para intentar encontrar una relación entre los afectados, y Duke bromeó acerca de prender fuego al sofá para calentarse si Nathan no hacía arreglar la calefacción.

-Mira- Duke señaló el puesto de trabajo de los dos últimos afectados- los dos trabajan en la misma manzana. Aunque el primero lo hace en la crepería de Franny. No tiene nada que ver.

-Eso es. La crepería se trasladó el año pasado. Ahora está también en la calle Halley. Es donde hubo la explosión ayer, unas horas antes que en la conservera.

-Oh por dios Nathan, dime que no vamos a convertirnos nosotros también en una incubadora ambulante- rezongó.

-No, los síntomas ya habrían empezado en los trabajadores o en cualquiera de nosotros. Además, nuestra explosión tenía viaje en el tiempo y muertos que resucitan. No creo que sea lo mismo.

Duke suspiró aliviado y Nathan decidió que al día siguiente pondría a los agentes a localizar a todos los trabajadores de la calle Halley, sólo por si acaso.

-Y ahora me voy... nos vamos a correr- se corrigió Nathan. Duke enarcó una ceja y le miró como si hubiera dicho algo totalmente carente de sentido- ¿Por qué te crees que soy el más rápido de la comisaría? No he dejado de correr desde el instituto.

Duke ladeó la cabeza. De algún modo aquello le pegaba, sí. Lo que estaba totalmente fuera de lugar es que le propusiera ir con él.

-Tengo una norma. Sólo corro cuando me persigue un agente de la ley. O tipos armados- añadió.

-Puedo perseguirte con el arma en la mano- ofreció Nathan.

-No, no puedes. Ni si quiera quieres que vaya contigo en realidad... Ah, ya entiendo. Estoy bajo arresto domiciliario. No os fiáis de mí.

Ahora encajaba todo. Audrey hablando a solas con Nathan cuando él había aparecido. Dwight cuchicheando con Nathan por lo bajo cuando estaba distraído en el hospital. Y sobre todo, Nathan pasando tanto tiempo con él.

El policía mantuvo su mejor cara de póker, que más o menos equivalía a un "tienes razón pero no lo pienso admitir" y Duke cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho en señal de desagrado. Se miraron durante rato en silencio, obstinados en mostrar su disgusto con la situación, y finalmente fue Duke el que cedió.

-Vale, puedes ir a correr tranquilo. No voy a tramar planes malignos ni a marcharme de aquí- le aseguró. Nathan no se movió un ápice-. Te lo prometo.

No demasiado convencido, Nathan accedió. Se puso ropa deportiva y con una última mirada de advertencia a Duke, salió a correr. Era una hora para sí mismo que le encantaba, porque no tenía que pensar en nada ni en nadie. Se limitaba a moverse, el mundo danzando a velocidad a su alrededor.

Lo primero que notó al regresar fue que las luces parecían apagadas. Entró a toda prisa, llamando a Duke, pero no hubo respuesta. Soltó una maldición. Ya sabía que no se podía confiar en él. Dejó las llaves sobre el mueble, cogió el teléfono e iba a dar orden de búsqueda cuando un sonido apagado llamó su atención. Venía de la planta inferior así que abrió la puerta que daba al garaje. La luz estaba encendida y al bajar se encontró a Duke con varias herramientas esparcidas por el suelo, concentrado en desmontar algo.

-Ah, Nathan- le sonrió brevemente al verle-. Estaba intentando arreglar la calefacción, pero creo que tu caldera ha muerto definitivamente. Vas a tener que comprar otra- dijo, girándose hacia él- Ugh, apestas Nathan Wuornos. Ya te puedes ir a la ducha- exigió, señalándole con la llave ingresa que tenía en la mano-. Inmediatamente- recalcó.

Nathan no parecía tener muy claro que pensar de la situación pero finalmente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza e irse, Duke supuso que a la ducha. Así que recogió por encima el desorden que había organizado y subió a preparar la cena. No es que hubiera mucho en la nevera para escoger así que se limitó a preparar unas tortillas con un poco de puré de patatas. Nathan tendría que incluir la compra en sus actividades supervisadas de mañana.

-¿Nathan?- le llamó dubitativo, porque estaba tardando más de lo esperado. Siempre había creído que era de esos que se duchan en cinco minutos, pero la cena se estaba enfriando y aún no había regresado. Abrió indeciso la puerta del cuarto de baño. Nathan estaba junto a la ducha, todavía mojado y vestido solo con la ropa interior. La barba de un par de días que lucía había desaparecido, así que posiblemente estaba tardando tanto porque se había afeitado antes- ¿Por qué estás temblando?- se dio cuenta.

Nathan frunció levemente el ceño y se miró. Sí que temblaba levemente, supuso que a causa del frío.

-Ah, no noto la temperatura del agua y alguna vez me he quemado sin darme cuenta, así que para evitarlo siempre la dejo totalmente fría- intentó no darle importancia, pero como siempre que hablaba de su problema, Duke pudo notar su incomodidad.

Tantos años y Duke todavía no se hacía una idea de la cantidad de pequeñas cosas cotidianas que suponían un problema para él. Antes de darse cuenta ya había cogido la toalla y se la había puesto por los hombros.

-Entonces deberías secarte enseguida- dijo, recogiendo con cuidado las pocas gotas de agua que se le escurrían por la nuca-. Estás helado- murmuró con preocupación, acomodándole la toalla y frotando sus brazos con suavidad.

Durante varios segundos ninguno se movió y la cercanía entre ambos se hizo más que evidente.

-¿Por qué haces esto, Duke?

-Bueno...- apartó las manos de su cuerpo, aunque seguía tan cerca que podía notar la calidez de su respiración, incapaz de alejarse de él- mientras tu calefacción esté estropeada y tenga que dormir en tu cama, no quiero un compañero cargado de virus que me pueda contagiar- replicó.

Ni si quiera al propio Duke le había parecido creíble aquella excusa improvisada por lo que el desconfiado resoplido de Nathan le pareció de lo más normal.

-En serio Duke, ¿qué es lo que esperas conseguir?

-Sólo estaba intentado ser amable. ¿Por qué siempre tengo que esperar algo?

Nathan cogió el pijama y pasó a su lado dirección a la puerta.

-Porque eres Duke Crocker. Nunca has hecho nada por mí sin esperar algún beneficio a cambio- replicó justo antes de salir.

Duke cerró los ojos y exhaló con pesadez. Así de sencillo. Así de cruel. Puede que en alguna ocasión fuera cierto, pero se había pasado la vida cuidando desde la distancia de él. Aún y así, Nathan realmente creía que lo único que había por su parte era egoísta interés. Estaba claro que había hecho algo terriblemente mal con aquella relación, y no tenía la menor idea de cómo lo podía arreglar.


	4. Confusión

**Notas de Yunnie:** En este capi tenemos un poco de acción con los problemas. Y es que no vamos a perder la esencia de Haven, ¿verdad?

 **Advertencias:** yaoi/slash, lemon

 **Disclaimer:** Haven no me pertenece, o posiblemente el final hubiera sido muy distinto y Audrey, Nathan y Duke vivieran los tres juntos como una familia feliz.

 **Confusión**

De buena mañana la comisaría ya era un hervidero de actividad. Dwight estaba al teléfono, al parecer discutiendo con alguien sobre la necesidad de que su hija llevara chaleco a todas horas. Incluso en la escuela, se aseguró de recalcar. Audrey, que estaba repasando algunos informes tras la mesa, se acercó como un autómata hasta Duke en cuanto olisqueó el café.

-¿Todavía lo tomas solo?- preguntó- Entonces este- le pasó el que llevaba en la mano derecha cuando asintió-. Descafeinado. Nathan lo ha recalcado como... veinte veces.

Audrey les fulminó con la mirada, primero a uno y luego al otro, pero igualmente cogió el vaso y se lo llevó sujeto entre ambas manos como si fuera un tesoro. Dwight había colgado al fin y por la expresión que lucía Nathan supo que pasaba algo. Se sentó recostado en la mesa del comisario en aquella vieja costumbre que tanto molestaba a su padre.

-¿Queréis las buenas o las malas?- preguntó Dwight.

-Ah, ¿pero tenemos buenas noticias en Haven?- ironizó Duke, intentado coger sin éxito una galleta de la caja. Y es que Audrey las protegía como si le fuera la vida.

-La buena es que al parecer podemos evitar que los afectados de la calle Halley exploten. Gloria los mantiene atiborrados a sedantes en la sala que hay junto a la morgue y están estables. Están trabajando en algún modo de sacar el éter del interior sin que mueran y sin que se convierta en un nuevo problema.

Eso definitivamente era algo bueno, porque en los últimos cuatro días el total de afectados había ascendido a siete. Muchas muertes que se evitarían, tanto de los enfermos como de los problemas que surgían de ellos.

-Suelta la mala Big Foot- le instó Duke, tras lo cual casi se atragantó porque Audrey aprovechó su momento de despiste para intentar recuperar la galleta que previamente le había robado.

Duke se la metió de golpe en la boca, tragando tan de prisa que no tuvo tiempo de masticar. Dwight suspiró con paciencia y le golpeó la espalda hasta que se recuperó.

-Pues esas son las que no le gustan- advirtió el grandullón-. La mala es que nuestra explosión tampoco estuvo exenta de efectos secundarios. Al parecer todos llevamos un problema latente dentro... Cada día alguno de los que estuvo en Hersen e Hijos ha exteriorizado un problema, se ha pasado todo el día con él y al anochecer ha volado de su interior.

-¿Problemas itinerantes?- preguntó Audrey- Eso es nuevo.

-No exactamente. Los chicos de la guardia los están siguiendo para ver a qué familias van a parar, porque una vez salen del portador parecen quedarse de manera definitiva en su nuevo huésped- explicó Dwight.

-Así que sí estamos siendo incubadoras de problemas, después de todo. Genial. Como si no fueran suficiente todos los que llevo dentro- se quejó Duke.

-Nathan, ¿le has pegado de buena mañana?- bromeó Audrey- Hoy está de lo más gruñón.

-Vale chicos, la Guardia ha encontrado a Stuart- anunció Dwight tras leer el mensaje que acababa de recibir-. En marcha. Si tenemos suerte podremos devolver diecisiete problemas a 1907 antes de que se liberen por aquí.

Nathan cogió las llaves del coche y Duke le siguió mientras se preguntaba porque diablos siempre daban por supuesto que quería ayudar.

-¿Dónde crees que vas, Audrey?- inquirió Dwight al ver que también ella cogía su abrigo.

-A ayudaros con el problema de Stuart.

-De eso nada, puede ser peligroso. Te quedarás aquí y así podrás coordinar nuestros movimientos.

-Cielo, te recuerdo que soy la única inmune al problema de Stuart. Y aunque no lo fuera, iba a hacer falta algo más grande que tú para impedirme ayudar- afirmó, tomándole la delantera.

Poco después llegaban en dos coches al lugar indicado. McHugh y otra muchacha de la guardia estaban esperando en la puerta de una casa de dos pisos bastante descuidada.

-Ha aparcado ese viejo jeep ahí- decir aparcar era muy generoso por parte de McHugh porque estaba medio subido en la acera de cualquier manera- y se ha metido en la casa a toda velocidad. Os estábamos esperando para entrar.

Apenas había terminado de pronunciar las palabras cuando vieron un fogonazo de luz en el interior de la casa.

-Oh, oh- murmuró Dwight con cara de preocupación.

-¿Oh, oh? No me gusta cómo suena- afirmó Audrey.

-Vi esa luz justo antes de que 1907 apareciera en la conservera- explicó, recolocándose el chaleco antibalas en un acto reflejo-. Vamos.

-¿Qué diablos es ese ruido?- inquirió Duke cuando llegaron al porche.

Desde el interior de la casa se escuchaban gritos, resoplidos y un preocupante chirrido metálico.

-Suena como... ¿un caballo?- aventuró Nathan mientras giraba el pomo de la puerta de entrada. Esta cedió con facilidad así que abrió con cautela... y de repente salió despedido hacia atrás.

La mujer de la guardia que le seguía a pocos pasos fue suficiente rápida para apartarse a un lado, y fue una suerte porque de repente salió un hombre montado a caballo del interior de la casa, con una lanza en la mano. El resto del grupo tuvo el tiempo justo de apartarse de su camino antes de que el caballo bajara las escaleras del porche de un salto, y animal y jinete se perdieran calle abajo.

-¿Pero qué mierda...?- McHugh no tuvo tiempo de acabar su pregunta porque por el pasillo apareció una figura vestida con armadura medieval blandiendo una espada de dos manos. Duke se apresuró a rotar sobre sí mismo y proteger a Audrey con su cuerpo mientras Dwight y los miembros de la guardia le salían al paso. Nathan ya se había recuperado del impacto y se acercaba hasta ellos moviendo en círculos el hombro que se había golpeado para asegurarse que no estaba roto.

-Estoy bien, deberías ir a ayudarles- indicó Audrey.

-Ah no, de eso nada. No pienso acercarme a un montón de gente con problemas cuando hay una espada cerca- objetó Duke.

-Duke... están intentando reducir a un tío con armadura. Hace falta algo más que un hombre normal para lograrlo- dijo, mirándole de manera significativa.

La entendió perfectamente. Empápate de sangre problemática y serás más fuerte que el metal que le cubre, decían los ojos de la chica. Pero ella no entendía lo que le estaba pidiendo. Podía controlarlo, sabía que podía. Pero ya había sucumbido una vez a su macabro destino y aunque creía que era más fuerte, no estaba dispuesto a tentar a la suerte. O eso pensaba hasta que el hombre de la armadura consiguió salir del pasillo y, con espacio para maniobrar, empezó a causar estragos en sus compañeros.

Primero fue la mujer, que se llevó un tremendo corte en la espalda y se quedó inmóvil en el suelo, seguramente inconsciente. Luego fue Dwight, que consiguió agacharse a tiempo y no perder la cabeza por centímetros, aunque el guerrero le dio una patada con aquellas pesadas botas de metal que le hizo soltar un alarido de dolor. Y por último fue Nathan, quien se interpuso en medio para evitar que le diera el golpe final al Big Foot. Le había empujado a tiempo y ambos habían rodado por el suelo fuera del golpe mortal, pero Nathan lo había pagado llevándose un buen corte en la cadera. Duke se había movido sin pensarlo y ayudó a su amigo de la infancia a ponerse de nuevo en pie.

-¿Estáis bien?- inquirió.

Nathan asintió, insensible al dolor. Dwight se limitó a gruñir mientras comprobaba el estado de su sangrante nariz. Por suerte no parecía rota.

-Lo siento chicos- se disculpó Duke, y antes de que cualquiera de ellos entendiera porque lo hacía tocó la sangre de ambos, uno con cada mano.

Sintió el leve temblor que sacudía su cuerpo, el molesto dolor en las entrañas y sobretodo el enorme subidón de energía y adrenalina que le dejaba con aquella sensación de ser invencible. El tío de la armadura estaba otra vez frente a ellos pero cuando intentó dar un nuevo mandoble Duke se apartó unos centímetros a un lado, a una velocidad de vértigo, interceptando el golpe con sus brazos. Posiblemente luego le dolería horrores porque había notado claramente el impacto contra el metal de los brazaletes, pero en esos momentos lo único que sintió fue la satisfacción de haber podido parar la embestida sin perder un centímetro de su posición. A aquello le siguieron unos segundos de pelea desordenada en la que Duke consiguió que el tipo soltara su espada. Nathan y McHugh se incorporaron a la refriega y por fin consiguieron reducirle. Duke le quitó el yelmo y ante ellos apareció un tipo de pelo desgreñado con la cara sucia y expresión de odio.

-Los infieles deben morir- gritó el desconocido.

-Sí, los infieles deben morir- se escuchó la voz de Stuart, repitiendo sus palabras como si fuera un autómata.

Sólo entonces se dieron cuenta de que en el centro del comedor había una pila de leños alrededor de un palo. Una aterrorizada adolescente estaba atada a él, y Stuart continuaba apilando madera a sus pies.

-¿Pero qué diablos?- Duke ni siquiera supo como terminar la frase cuando vio que el viejo conserje encendía una cerilla con intenciones más que claras de prender fuego a la muchacha.

Hubo un poco de caos con todo el mundo corriendo a un tiempo pero consiguieron evitar el desastre.

-Ha perdido definitivamente la cabeza- dijo Nathan.

-No chicos, creo que sólo está confundido- Audrey acababa de llegar hasta ellos y tenía la mirada fija en la pantalla de televisión que estaba olvidada al fondo de la pared-. Mirad.

Cuando se fijaron en la tele vieron que se reproducía una película de ambientación medieval. El tribunal de la inquisición estaba ajusticiando a una muchacha, posiblemente por bruja. Seguramente allí habría visto también el hombre a caballo y el guerrero de la armadura.

-El día que empezaron los problemas recuerdo que estaban dando una película sobre el auge de la industria a principios del siglo pasado. Y hace dos días emitieron la película del hombre de las nieves, lo que posiblemente explicaría la cantidad de llamadas que recibimos informando que había osos blancos gigantes y humanoides extraños- siguió explicando Audrey. Stuart la miró con expresión culpable-. Estás reproduciendo lo que ves en la televisión. Pero, ¿por qué?- preguntó, llegando hasta él y tocándole el hombro con aire tranquilizador.

Stuart adoptó un profundo aire de tristeza antes de recoger el mando de la televisión del sofá y poner un video. Era una boda, y en ella aparecía Stuart en una de las mesas, junto a una mujer.

-Mi esposa estaba viva entonces. Mi familia siempre ha tenido esta maldición. Vemos algo en la televisión y aparece en la realidad. Por eso siempre nos deshacemos de ellas cuando empiezan los problemas. Pero entonces pensé- hizo una pausa, como si necesitara coger fuerzas para continuar-, pensé que si tenía esta habilidad, quizás pudiera traer de vuelta a mi mujer. Ella no debería haber muerto en aquel accidente. No debería- sollozó.

-Hacer real lo que aparece en la tele... Supongo que debemos estar agradecidos de que la programación de esta semana no incluyera Godzilla o Jurasic Park- masculló Duke.

Audrey le dirigió una mirada asesina antes de seguir hablando con el hombre.

-Stuart... sé que la echas de menos, pero tienes que parar. Así solo vas a conseguir que la gente acabe herida, y ella...

-Lo sé. Sé que no puedo traerla de vuelta. Sólo puedo hacer aparecer la ficción, lo que nunca ha sido real- se lamentó.

-Entonces tienes que parar, Stuart. Tienes que hacer desaparecer todo esto- insistió Audrey.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza y, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, apagó el televisor. Al instante la muchacha de la hoguera desapareció, igual que el hombre de la armadura y suponían que todo lo demás.

-Dios, la necesito tanto- se lamentó el hombre, y cayó al suelo como si ya no pudiera soportar más su propio peso a causa de tanto dolor-. Yo iba conduciendo. Debería haber muerto yo- se lamentó.

Todos permanecieron en el más absoluto silencio mientras Audrey le dedicaba palabras de consuelo. Un rato más tarde, y con la promesa de que Stuart acudiría al psicólogo del hospital para ayudarle a superar su pérdida, abandonaron finalmente el lugar.

-Cielos- el dolor había aparecido tan repentino y tan fuerte que Duke apenas tuvo tiempo de sujetarse a la barandilla de las escaleras para no caer. Tenía la sensación de que le habían roto un brazo. Sabía que no era así porque podía mover los dedos de la mano, pero el dolor era tan insoportable que se le estaba nublando la visión. El costado y el pie derecho no tenían un aspecto mucho mejor-. Sabía que pasaría esto. Maldita sea, lo sabía- gruñó. No sabía en qué momento había aparecido Nathan a su lado. No le dijo una palabra pero le pasó un brazo por la cintura y le ayudó a caminar en dirección al coche-. Deberíais pagarme por esto, ¿sabéis? El trabajo sucio siempre lo acabo haciendo yo.

-Oye, esa no es tan mala idea- se sorprendió Audrey. El resto la miró sin seguirla-. Quiero decir, que Duke siempre nos ayuda. A la policía de Haven. Debería recibir un sueldo como asesor. Sobre todo ahora que no tiene nada más.

-¿Estás de broma, no, Audrey? Yo, recibiendo un sueldo de la policía. Por si esta nueva personalidad tuya no lo tiene claro, soy Duke Crocker. Contrabandista de mucha honra.

-Será solo temporal. Hasta que ahorres lo suficiente para que puedas comprar un nuevo barco y puedas... ya sabes. Volver a ser un pirata- ofreció con una sonrisa.

-No es mala idea- coincidió Dwight-. Lo cierto es que nos ayudas más que la mayoría de los agentes y quién sabe, igual le acabas pillando el gustillo a esto de ser buen ciudadano. Mañana arreglaremos el papeleo- decidió-. Pero ahora mismo, vosotros dos os vais al hospital- ordenó.

Duke tenía un aspecto claramente horrible. Nathan estaba impasible, pero teniendo en cuenta que no sentía el dolor, no era indicativo de que se encontrara bien. Tras una pequeña discusión, los dos acabaron por acceder, y Dwight tuvo la sensación que era más por que se callara que porque creyeran que había una necesidad. Una hora después llegaban a casa de Nathan, con antibióticos para evitar problemas con la herida del policía y varios analgésicos para Duke.

-¿En serio vas a correr?- preguntó Duke cuando le vio aparecer con la ropa de deporte.

-Nada de alcohol mientras estés tomando medicamentos- le reprendió Nathan, quitándole la cerveza recién abierta que tenía en la mano-. Claro. No me han tenido que dar puntos así que estoy bien- arguyó.

Duke dudaba mucho que ese razonamiento fuera lógico pero tampoco iba a conseguir que cambiara de opinión.

-Vale, pues aquí estaré cuando vuelvas. Sobrio y aburrido porque alguien no me deja beber- añadió de manera punzante.

Nathan se limitó a ignorarle y salir a correr. Duke ya le había pillado más o menos el tiempo que tardaba, así que cuando faltaban unos diez minutos se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Había sido un día duro para los dos, y aunque Nathan se empeñara en negarlo estaba seguro de que su cuerpo se resentía de los estragos de aquella pelea tanto como el que más. Abrió el agua y cuando estuvo tibia puso el tapón y dejó que la bañera se llenara. No tardó en escuchar la puerta de entrada.

-Nathan, en el lavabo- indicó, alzando la voz para que le pudiera escuchar.

El policía entró con cierta desconfianza, expresión que acentuó cuando vio la situación. La bañera estaba llena y sobre el mármol de la pica había un par de velas junto a un mechero.

-Te he preparado el baño- explicó Duke al ver que le miraba desde la entrada con clara suspicacia-. El agua está a la temperatura ideal, no te quedarás congelado ni te vas a quemar- añadió al ver que no reaccionaba. Por si le quedaba alguna duda metió la mano casi hasta el codo en el agua- ¿Ves?

Nathan pareció ceder un poco y entró, dejando el teléfono en una estantería de cristal.

-Mientras iré a preparar la cena. Tú quédate aquí y relájate- le indicó.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ha sido un día de mierda. Tu mente quizás no se da cuenta pero estoy seguro que tu cuerpo está tan hecho polvo como el mío.

-No. Quiero decir que por qué...

Dejó la frase en el aire pero Duke le entendió a la perfección.

-¿Que por qué Duke Crocker es tan amable?- inquirió. Nathan se limitó a asentir levemente con la cabeza. Porque siempre lo he sido Nathan. Tú eres tan tozudo que no te das ni cuenta pero siempre me he preocupado por ti, mucho más que por nadie, pensó. Pero no podía decir esas palabras que siempre tenía atascadas en la garganta. Eso traería muchas preguntas que no quería contestar- Ya sabes- dijo con un indiferente encogimiento de hombros-, estoy viviendo en tu casa, comiendo tu comida y, espero que dentro de poco, disfrutando de tu dichosa calefacción. No me gusta deberle favores a nadie y ahora que soy un honrado ciudadano lo justo es que te lo pague de alguna manera. Y con dinero no va a ser- se aseguró de recalcar.

Nathan ladeó levemente la cabeza y finalmente asintió.

-Gracias- murmuró de manera casi inaudible.

Duke sonrió. Había estado a punto de atragantarse con la palabra, era más que evidente, pero la había dicho de todas maneras. Algo era algo.

-¿Te apetece carne o pescado para cenar?

-Tacos- respondió de inmediato.

-¿Tacos? Eso no es nada sano, Nathan Wuornos- el interpelado enarcó las cejas y le miró con algo de decepción-. Ah, está bien- tuvo que acceder. Era imposible negarle algo cuando ponía esa cara de corderito degollado.

Duke se lo tomó con calma, dejándole algo de tiempo para disfrutar del baño mientras preparaba varios tipos de carnes y verduras para los tacos. Y su salsa especial, que solía hacer las delicias de los clientes del Gray Gull. Esperó más de cinco minutos después de acabar, pero Nathan no aparecía y no escuchaba ningún ruido desde el final de la casa.

-¿Nathan?- le llamó, acercándose al cuarto de baño. No le contestó nada así que llegó y entreabrió la puerta- Va a quedarse la cena helada...

Se lo encontró todavía metido en la bañera. Estaba recostado contra la pared del fondo y se había quedado completamente dormido. Por fin había dejado salir todo el cansancio del día, así que tenía un aspecto completamente relajado. No quería despertarle bruscamente así que se agachó a su lado y le tocó el hombro con suavidad.

-Nathan...

Estaba totalmente fuera de juego, resultaba obvio por la tranquilidad con la que su pecho subía y bajaba. Rodó los ojos y se sentó en el suelo, a su lado, de manera que quedaba cara a cara frente a él. Le contempló en silencio varios segundos antes de volverlo a intentar.

-Nathan- insistió a media voz, tocándole la mejilla con suavidad.

Nathan sonrió en su sueño, pero aparte de eso no hubo más reacción. Sólo él sabía con que estaría soñando, pero la expresión satisfecha se quedó fijada en su rostro, dándole un aspecto mucho más suave y juvenil que el que solía mostrar.

-¿Sabes? Algún día podrías sonreírme así a mí- susurró, acomodándose en el suelo para contemplarle mejor.

oOoOoOoO

-Duke...

Alguien repetía su nombre, estaba seguro de ello. Pero tenía la certeza que si abría los ojos aquel horrible martilleo volvería a golpear dentro de su cabeza, por no mencionar el irritante dolor de espalda. Y el brazo... era como si alguien se lo estuviera intentando partir en dos.

-Duke.

Esta vez pronunciaron su nombre de manera más firme, así que no le quedó más remedio que despertar.

-¿Qué haces ahí?- preguntó Nathan, señalando con la cabeza para recalcar su incómoda postura en el suelo.

Todavía un poco desubicado, contempló a su alrededor. ¿Se había quedado dormido mientras miraba dormir a Nathan? Algo estaba terriblemente mal en aquella ecuación.

-Vine a decirte que estaba la cena preparada y... no sé. Estabas durmiendo y parecías tan relajado que no te quería despertar. Luego supongo que fui yo el que me quedé dormido... no lo recuerdo, creo que los analgésicos no me han sentado bien- se excusó, llevándose una mano a la frente en un intento de calmar el dolor. No sólo era una excusa de lo más creíble, es que además era verdad.

Nathan se levantó de la bañera y le rozó cuando se inclinó para coger la toalla. Duke suponía que se estaba secando pero todavía le costaba horrores centrarse.

-Vete a la cama, Duke- le instó al ver la mueca de dolor que componía.

-No puedo, la cena... Seguro que se ha enfriado. La tengo que calentar.

Nathan negó con la cabeza. Le hablaba con bastante lógica pero daba la impresión de estar totalmente ausente. Seguramente el cóctel de medicamentos le había sentado mal.

-Ya lo haré yo- le tranquilizó mientras se ponía el pijama.

-Pero...

-Ve a la cama Duke. Puedo encargarme yo- le aseguró.

Duke cerró con fuerza los ojos y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Cielos, como le dolía todo. Sintió que Nathan tiraba de su brazo para ponerlo en pie y él siguió el movimiento por pura inercia.

-¿Serás capaz de llegar a la habitación tú solo?- preguntó. Duke hizo un asentimiento así que Nathan le guió hasta la puerta y le dio un suave empujoncito para que se pusiera en marcha.

Duke avanzó algunos pasos por el camino y se detuvo, dubitativo.

-¿Nathan? No tardes mucho en venir. No me gusta dormir sin ti...- murmuró sin tan solo volverse antes de proseguir.

Mientras le miraba alejarse por el pasillo Nathan pensó que, sin lugar a dudas, los medicamentos le habían sentado fatal.


	5. Miedos

**Notas de Yunnie:** Y otro capi más. Se me va a alargar un poquito más de lo que tenía previsto, creo que le quedan aún dos o tres capítulos.

 **Advertencias:** yaoi/slash, lemon

 **Disclaimer:** Haven no me pertenece, o posiblemente el final hubiera sido muy distinto y Audrey, Nathan y Duke vivieran los tres juntos como una familia feliz.

 **Miedos**

Algo le estaba aplastando el pecho y le dificultaba el respirar con normalidad. Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que su compañero de cama estaba prácticamente encima suyo. Tenía el rostro enterrado contra la curvatura de su hombro, y el brazo y parte del pecho sobre su plexo solar.

-Duke.

El balbuceo soñoliento y adormilado era la respuesta habitual cuando le intentaba despertar, así que tanteó hasta dar con su hombro y le zarandeó.

-Duke, no puedo respirar.

Quizás aquello era exagerar un poco, pero estaba seguro que surtiría efecto. Y así fue, porque Duke levantó la cabeza y le miró confundido antes de darse cuenta de su posición.

-Ah, lo siento Nathan- se apartó lentamente-. Siempre me he movido mucho mientras duermo- se excusó, sentándose sobre la cama y desperezándose con tranquilidad.

Eso era algo más que evidente. Cada noche Duke se iba a dormir al otro extremo de la cama pero cada mañana se lo encontraba acurrucado contra él. Al principio Nathan se levantaba confundido pero después de una semana viviendo juntos se había convertido en lo habitual.

-¿Tortitas?- preguntó Duke.

Nathan asintió y su compañero desapareció, presumiblemente dirección a la cocina. Sin buscarlo, habían establecido una rutina práctica y cómoda que apenas alteraba su horario habitual. Duke preparaba el desayuno cada mañana mientras él se vestía y adecentaba. Luego desayunaban en silencio y después Duke subía a arreglarse mientras él recogía la cocina. Casi una convivencia normal.

A menudo se preguntaba porque diablos seguía durmiendo Duke en su cama. Hacía días que debería haber llamado para arreglar la calefacción y mandarlo sin compasión al sofá. Suponía que no lo había hecho aún porque era entretenido escucharle farfullar al respecto. De hecho, si se paraba a pensarlo bien, hasta podría haberle enviado a dormir a un hostal. Estaba convencido que Duke no era un peligro para nadie. Al menos no más de lo que había sido toda su vida, por lo que ya no creía que necesitara supervisión constante. Pero por algún motivo allí seguía, viviendo con él. Quizás porque Duke cocinaba bien- mucho mejor que él seguro- y siendo sincero... porque era agradable no estar tan solo. No lo admitiría nunca, pero le gustaba su compañía, algo tan sencillo como tener su presencia rondando a su alrededor.

-¿No se supone que hoy es tu día libre?- preguntó Duke cuando le vio coger la placa y las llaves.

-No hay días libres en Haven. Además, Dwight me ha enviado un mensaje. Parece que tenemos estatuas moviéndose solas por el centro y aterrorizando a la gente.

-Que suerte la nuestra- ironizó, cogiendo su abrigo y siguiéndole con resignación.

Nathan aparcó en una pequeña plazoleta del centro. Al otro externo se encontraban Dwight y un par de agentes que, escopeta en mano, disparaban a varias estatuas de piedra blanquecina que se acercaban a la terraza del café, mientras Audrey intentaba calmar a los aterrorizados ciudadanos que se habían visto atrapados allí. Esperaron prudencialmente hasta que los disparos terminaron antes de acercarse.

-Creo que esa era la última, pero por si acaso...- Dwight le pasó un arma de medio alcance a Nathan e hizo un gesto a Duke para que se colocara tras él-. Estaban intentando estrangular a la gente. Y es difícil deshacerse de una presa de piedra. ¿Todo el mundo bien?

Su mirada se dirigió específicamente a su esposa sin que lo pudiera evitar. Audrey asintió y se levantó de debajo de la mesa en la que se había refugiado con una aterrorizada chiquilla.

-Todos bien. Algunos rasguños de los fragmentos de piedra que han volado pero nada más. Y...- se interrumpió y su expresión se tornó seria de repente-. Oh Nathan. Tus ojos.

Nathan se volvió hacia ella. Se llevó la mano a los ojos y los tanteó varias veces, pero no notó nada extraño. Tampoco es que tuviera sentido del tacto como para darse cuenta si había algo fuera de lo habitual.

-¿Qué les pasa?

-Están... negros- dijo Audrey-. Y el negro... se mueve.

Todos le miraban ahora con una mezcla de miedo y preocupación. No eran unos ojos como durante un tiempo fueron los de Duke, completamente tomados por la oscuridad. Parecían estar formados por algo denso y viscoso que se movía con voluntad propia.

-Es lo que dijeron los chicos de la Guardia. Estás a punto de convertirte en un problema, si no ha pasado ya- dijo Dwight.

Nathan se tapó los oídos, como si estuvieran a punto de explotar por la presión. Suponía que en esos momentos debía agradecer su propio problema porque no sintió el dolor habitual que se asociaba a la liberación de un problema. Pero estaba seguro de que eso era lo que había pasado. Miró a sus compañeros, que instintivamente dieron un paso atrás. Miró sus propias manos, que no parecían tener nada fuera de lo habitual. Tocó el respaldo de la silla que había a su lado, pero no estalló en mil pedazos ni ardió en llamas ni se empezó a descomponer. Parecía que su toque no se había convertido en algo potencialmente mortal.

-No... no sé qué tipo de problema es- pronunció las palabras con cautela, porque a saber qué clase de trampa letal les esperaba esta vez. Casi no se atrevía ni a hablar.

Fue entonces cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Dwight. El grandullón se quedó lívido y empezó a caminar aterrado hacia atrás.

-No- sollozó-. No, no, no. Lizzie- llamó a su hija en un sollozo desesperado y se arrodilló en el suelo, sujetando un cuerpo invisible- Lizzie cariño, quédate conmigo.

Audrey miraba a Dwight sin comprender, hasta que vio como varios de los civiles miraban también a Nathan y de repente empezaban a comportarse de manera totalmente irracional. Algunos salían corriendo en desbandada, otros gritaban aterrorizados, con una mueca de puro pavor. Unos pocos simplemente se desmayaron sin más.

-¡Audrey!- el grito de Dwight esta vez fue desgarrador- Audrey, no- lloraba sin ninguna clase de reparo- ¿Es que me lo van a quitar todo otra vez?- se lamentó.

-Debe ser el problema de Jackie Clark- dedujo Audrey-. Nathan, la gente ve sus peores miedos cuando les miras a los ojos- explicó, colocando una mano delante para bloquear la visión de su amigo porque no estaba segura de ser inmune esta vez-. Ciérralos- le ordenó-. Duke, guíalo hasta el coche, lo mantendremos lejos de todo el mundo hasta que se pase el efecto- indicó, girándose para asegurarse de que el caos no era excesivo a su alrededor.

-Vamos Nathan, dame la mano- pidió Duke, asegurándose de que sus miradas no se cruzaran.

Nathan levantó un brazo, tanteando en el aire a su alrededor en un intento de ubicar de donde exactamente procedía su voz. Ya era difícil moverse sin tacto pero si tampoco podía utilizar la vista aquello iba a ser un horror. Duke le sujetó la mano y le dio un apretón tranquilizador, aunque Nathan no dio señales de haberlo notado. Lo que sí notó fue una sensación extraña circulando por su venas, algo extendiéndose más allá de su propia piel, buscando como liberarse. Duke le soltó como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica y supo que se había apartado unos pasos de él.

-No, no... no quiero volver allí- murmuró un aterrorizado Duke-. No quiero estar muerto- tenía la mirada perdida y desorbitada, y temblaba tanto que las rodillas le fallaron y acabó en el suelo, ovillado-. Ese sitio es horrible. No puedes sentir nada. No puedes obtener nada- sollozó.

Nathan sintió que se le encogía el corazón. ¿Duke hablaba de... estar muerto? Una muerte que era culpa suya y a juzgar por su reacción había sido atroz. Todos habían obviado expresamente el tema de conversación con él. Era claramente incómodo y Duke no parecía guardar malas memorias al respecto, así que simplemente lo habían dejado pasar, como si nunca hubiera estado realmente muerto. Resultaba obvio que se habían equivocado.

-Parker, creo que no es solo la vista. A Duke acaba de afectarle cuando le he tocado.

Nathan se quedó donde estaba, impotente y desubicado. Tenía miedo de abrir los ojos y empeorar las cosas. Tenía miedo de moverse y tocar a alguien de manera accidental. Aunque todo fueran ilusiones, para los afectados era algo muy real y ya sabía que aquel problema provocaba un terror y sufrimiento difíciles de controlar.

-Vale Nathan, no te preocupes. Siéntate en el suelo, justo donde estás- intentaba parecer calmada pero ver a su marido y a uno de sus mejores amigos tan destrozados por sus peores pesadillas hacía que sintiera ganas de llorar. Bastaba una mirada para saber que ambos estaban pasando un infierno mental-. Voy a acercarme a ti y comprobar si soy inmune a tu problema- indicó, la voz un tanto ahogada por el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. Dwight estaba sumido en un dolor tan profundo que parecía a punto de perder la cabeza y Duke parecía tan aterrorizado como un niño perdido en medio de la oscuridad. Y no estaba segura de poder ayudarlos esta vez.

Nathan aguardó lo que parecía una eternidad hasta que escuchó los pasos de Audrey a su lado. Se tensó cuando la chica le puso un brazo sobre el hombro para indicarle donde estaba. De todas las personas del mundo, seguía siendo ella la única a la que podía sentir. Notó su mano bajar por su brazo, buscando su mano para entrar en contacto con su piel.

-Parker no- intentó apartarse al notar de nuevo aquel movimiento extraño e informe en su interior, pero fue demasiado tarde. Escuchó como dejaba escapar el aire de golpe y se alejaba de él. Como todos los demás, no era inmune a su nuevo problema.

No quedaba ya nadie a quien pudiera aterrorizar con su mirada, así que abrió los ojos. Al menos podría ver donde estaba y que pasaba a su alrededor. Audrey temblaba como una hoja y murmuraba que no quería dejar de ser ella otra vez. Dwight estaba sentado en el suelo, la cabeza y los hombros dejados caer como si apenas pudiera sostener su propio peso y Duke estaba como paralizado, con los ojos muy abiertos y expresión de terror.

El resto de la gente había salido huyendo despavorida, a excepción de uno de los agentes de policía que estaba gritándole al aire que no se acercara a él. También había un anciano tirado en el suelo, así que se aproximó para comprobar su estado. Por suerte, sólo estaba desmayado y no le había provocado un ataque al corazón.

-Muy bien- murmuró Dwight-. Ya tenéis lo que buscabais, me habéis dejado sin razones para vivir- anunció sacando su arma.

-¡Dwight por dios!- gritó Nathan, abalanzándose sobre él al ver que apuntaba el cañón contra su sien.

Consiguió apartar la mano y el disparo salió hacia el aire. La bala giró a pocos metros e hizo un giro imposible, volando directa al pecho del grandullón. Llevaba puesto el chaleco antibalas así que le quedaría un feo moratón, pero sobreviviría.

-¿Nathan?- llamó Dwight dubitativo- Te escucho pero no puedo verte. Nathan, oh cielos, están muertas. Lizzie y Audrey y... el bebé- se le quebró la voz, sacudida por violentos sollozos-. No creo que pueda seguir viviendo.

-Todo es una ilusión, Dwight. He liberado un problema, ¿lo recuerdas? Nada de esto es real.

-Claro que es real. ¿No ves su sangre en mis manos? Oh, cielos. Mi pequeña. Siempre la hago sufrir.

Sólo por precaución, Nathan le quitó el arma de la mano. Dwight se sobresaltó. Parecía que realmente no era capaz de verle aunque estaba justo delante de él.

-¿Qué...?

-He sido yo. Tienes que centrarte Dwight, esto son tus miedos. Nadie ha muerto, Parker está aquí y te aseguro que todavía respira. Y Lizzie está en la escuela, sana y salva.

El rubio parecía claramente confundido pero tras unos segundos de lucha interna asintió.

-Vale. Tal vez estés mintiendo pero... prefiero creer tu mentira. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-No tengo ni la menor idea. Quédate dónde estás y no hagas ninguna tontería. Voy a ver si a Parker se le ocurre cómo ayudar.

Se acercó hasta la mujer y le tocó con suavidad el hombro. Audrey tampoco debía poder verle porque se sobresaltó y empezó a mirar a su alrededor, buscando que la había tocado.

-Parker tranquila, soy yo.

-Nathan- la mujer se lanzó al lugar de donde creía que provenía su voz y efectivamente pudo tocar que allí había alguien-. No entiendo, ¿por qué no puedo...? Da igual. Oh Nathan, no quiero volver al granero. Estoy tan cansada de esto... No quiero empezar de nuevo. No quiero perder a las personas que me importan. No quiero haceros pasar por lo mismo una y otra vez. Quizás... quizás mi madre se equivocó. Quizás debería haberme dejado morir junto a Mara.

Nathan se llevó una mano a la cabeza, sintiéndose mentalmente agotado. Normalmente era ella la que lidiaba con la parte emocional de los problemas. Él no era bueno en esto, no sabía ni por dónde empezar. Pero sí tenía clara una cosa.

-Eso no es cierto, Parker. No hay uno solo de nosotros que no desee que vuelvas, mil veces si eso es lo que hace falta para que puedas estar aquí.

-Oh Nathan, ¿Pero qué clase de persona soy? Robando identidades una y otra vez, obligándoos a quererme y dejarme ir... Yo sólo quiero ser yo, y quedarme con todos vosotros.

-Entonces eso es exactamente lo que vas a hacer.

-No puedo. Tengo que entrar en el granero. Me está esperando, ¿no lo ves? Los problemas sólo irán a peor si no entro en él. Entraré y lo quemaré- Nathan se dio cuenta alarmado de que tenía un mechero en la mano-. Así desaparecerá todo para siempre, el granero, los problemas y yo. Y todos podréis seguir adelante.

-No hay ningún granero, Parker. Todo esto es parte de una ilusión.

-Nathan, sé que quieres retenerme con vosotros, pero...

-No es eso Parker. Tú... confía en mí, ¿vale? Sólo quédate aquí y espera a que mi problema pase. Cuando se ponga el sol lo verás todo mucho más claro.

-De... de acuerdo. Pero sólo hasta que pase el sol- no se la veía muy convencida, pero sí confiaba en él lo suficiente como para creer. Así que sentó en el suelo y esperó.

No parecía que fuera a hacer ninguna tontería inminente, pero Nathan optó por guardarle el mechero. Su capacidad para aterrorizar a la gente parecía estar ligada a una preocupante tendencia suicida. Así que aunque no tenía ningunas ganas, se acercó también a Duke y le llamó con suavidad.

-¿Nathan?- miró a un lado y a otro pero no logró ubicarle- Oh, cielos, Nathan. ¿Tú también has muerto?- preguntó con horror, tendiendo las manos y tanteando en el aire, intentando encontrarle.

-No Duke, no he muerto. Estoy aquí- le sujetó las dos manos pero Duke no dio señales de haberlo notado e intentó seguir con su búsqueda. Nathan le sujetó con más fuerza, impidiendo que se moviera-. Para de una vez- gritó. No sabía porque tenía tan poca paciencia con él. Se daba cuenta de que no le estaba tratando con el mismo tacto que a Audrey o a Dwight, pero era algo que no podía evitar.

-Lo siento, no... No sé dónde estás- Duke se estremeció y se apartó un poco de él, moviéndose torpemente- Ya sabes cómo es esto. No sientes nada, no ves nada. Tienes frío y no te puedes calentar. Tienes hambre pero no puedes comer. Deseas con todas tus fuerzas estar vivo, pero no puede ser- sonrió tristemente y giró imprevisiblemente hacia un lado, como si realmente no tuviera conciencia de ningún gesto de los que estaba haciendo-. Aunque al menos esta vez puedo hablar contigo. La otra vez también sabía que había otros muertos, pero ni siquiera podíamos interactuar. Sólo horas que no acaban y necesidades que no puedes saciar- Duke volvió a caminar al tuntún y Nathan tuvo que sujetarle para que no se golpeara con la mesa que había junto a él-. Siento mucho que hayas muerto, Nathan. No... ¿no te habré matado yo, verdad?- preguntó asustado.

Aquello fue demasiado para él. No sólo los horrores que describía Duke sobre la muerte, si no su preocupación por él. Por la persona que había puesto fin a su vida y le había condenado a semejante tortura. Notó que le acudían las lágrimas a los ojos, aunque las descartó porque no era momento de permitirse llorar.

-Nadie ha muerto, Duke. Todavía estamos vivos los dos... Deja de vagar, maldita sea. Vas a golpearte con algo- gruñó, apartándole de un tirón de la farola que había estado a punto de embestir. Tiró de él hacia abajo y consiguió sentarle a base de pura fuerza, porque Duke no parecía consciente ni de su entorno ni de su propio cuerpo-. Quédate aquí y no hagas nada. Sólo serán unas horas, hasta que el problema deje mi cuerpo y entonces todo volverá a la normalidad.

-De... de acuerdo- accedió Duke.

Nathan le vio ladearse en una postura de lo más incómoda, aunque él no parecía ser consciente. Le observó suspicaz durante unos segundos, pero parecía que Duke no tenía intenciones de suicidarse como los demás. Posiblemente porque creía que ya estaba muerto. Fuera como fuese, tenía que evitar que más gente sufriera su influencia. Se aseguró de que el policía no estaba haciendo nada peligroso, comprobó que el anciano estaba bien y llamó a la comisaría.

Dio instrucciones a Laverne para que cortaran todos los accesos a la plaza y establecieran un perímetro de vigilancia prudencial. Una vez estuvo seguro que nadie podría acercarse, se sentó a esperar. Fue un día larguísimo. De vez en cuando tenía que volver a recordar a sus amigos que todo era parte de una ilusión, porque empezaban a alterarse de nuevo y actuar de forma peligrosa. También tuvo que dejar inconsciente al policía porque había empezado a disparar a su inexistente acosador. Por suerte apuntaba hacia el escaparate de la cafetería así que el cristal fue el único herido en la refriega. Pero estaba tan alterado que no atendía a razones así que finalmente Nathan le golpeó con la pistola en la nuca.

Por fin el sol empezó a desaparecer en el horizonte y Nathan sintió como la sustancia extraña de su interior empezaba a correr de nuevo por las venas, agolpándose en su estómago. Supo de manera intuitiva que si no fuera por su problema estaría en el suelo doblado de dolor. Algo subió por su garganta y por un instante tuvo la sensación de que no podía respirar. Y entonces se vio obligado a tomar una gran bocanada, y al dejar salir el aire una sustancia oscura salió de su boca. En un gesto instintivo la cazó al vuelo, intentando sujetarla entre los dedos. Cuando abrió un poco la mano vio un líquido espeso y burbujeante que formó una bola de éter.

-¿Nathan?- Audrey le miró con cautela y suspiró aliviada al ver que sus ojos volvían a ser del precioso azul de siempre- Gracias a Dios.

-¿Estáis bien?- preguntó Nathan, mirando a sus tres compañeros. Todos asintieron y en efecto parecían haber vuelto en sí y ser de nuevo conscientes del mundo a su alrededor.

-Sí. Gracias por no dejarme perder la cabeza- dijo Dwight.

-Chicos, tengo... tengo un problema- dijo Nathan, no muy seguro de cómo llamarlo exactamente.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Audrey con preocupación.

-No, literalmente. Tengo un problema en la mano- aclaró, abriendo un poco los dedos para que pudieran ver la bola de éter. Ésta intentó escapar así que se apresuró a formar de nuevo un puño para retenerla.

-Madre mía. Mejor busquemos algo donde encerrarlo antes de que ese elemento del mal se active dentro de alguien más- dijo Audrey, visiblemente pálida. Estaba claro que no le había gustado experimentar sus peores temores.

-Sí, buscad algo. Yo... os esperaré en el coche- dijo Duke, alejándose con aire un tanto ausente hacia el bronco azul. Nathan buscó la llave en el bolsillo y le abrió con la mano libre.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Dwight, extrañado por su reacción.

-Ha recordado lo que es estar muerto- fue la escueta respuesta de Nathan.

-Cielos... ¿Deberíamos hablar con él?- inquirió el grandullón.

Audrey le vio meterse en el coche y frotarse los brazos a sí mismo como si estuviera helado.

-No, creo que es mejor dejarle unos momentos a solas- buscó con la mirada algo que pudiera resolver su problema más inminente-. En la cafetería debe haber recipientes. Podemos meter el éter en uno.

Tras revolver en la cocina acabaron guardando la bola en una botella. En cuanto Nathan la soltó en su interior, la bola volvió a su consistencia líquida y empezó a burbujear dentro del cristal.

-Sería estupendo poder contactar con Vince o con mi padre y preguntarles si saben algo de esto- dijo Audrey.

Era una de las cosas que habían intentado hacer varias veces durante aquella semana, pero la torre/granero no había vuelto a aparecer y ninguno de sus dos habitantes respondía a sus ruegos, por lo que no tenían la menor idea de porque estaba sucediendo de nuevo toda aquella locura.

-Vince encontrará la manera de ponerse en contacto con nosotros, estoy seguro- afirmó Dwight-. Yo voy a llevar esto a Gloria. Con un poco de suerte puede averiguar alguna cosa de él- dijo mirando con clara desconfianza el éter.

-Yo me quedaré aquí. Me encargaré del informe y miraré si consigo averiguar quién ha dado vida a las estatuas - propuso Audrey. Ya habían contactado con Laverne para indicar que podían levantar el bloqueo de la plaza y para que enviara algunos agentes a comprobar que todo estaba en orden por los alrededores. Miró a Nathan- Tú deberías ir con él.

Los tres se volvieron hacia el coche. Duke seguía en el asiento del copiloto, con la mirada perdida más allá de la ventanilla, dibujando círculos con un dedo en el cristal.

-Que suerte, me ha tocado el premio gordo- ironizó Nathan-. ¿No sería mejor que te encargaras tú?

-Si hay alguien con quien Duke esté dispuesto a hablar de lo sucedido es contigo, Nathan.

-Yo creía que nos conocías, Audrey Parker.

-Nathan por favor, ¿puedes ser su amigo, aunque sólo sea una vez?- le regañó Audrey.

Nathan miró a Duke y de nuevo a Audrey.

-Por si lo has olvidado, fui yo quien le maté. No creo que sea buena idea quedarme ahora con él- esta vez había desaparecido todo rastro de burla y sólo quedaba su preocupación desnuda, el miedo a hacerle sufrir todavía más.

Audrey negó con la cabeza.

-Te necesita Nathan. Siempre te necesita. Llévale a casa y habla con él.

-De... de acuerdo- accedió finalmente. Estaba convencido que era una idea pésima, pero había una cosa que era cierta: la situación de Duke era responsabilidad suya. Él había sido el culpable de su muerte, así que para bien o para mal, ya era hora de que enfrentara la verdad.


End file.
